


Реальный сон

by ama_ya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_ya/pseuds/ama_ya
Summary: Битва с Тартаросом оставила свой след на юной заклинательнице. Сильное истощение и уничтожение ключа Водолея повлияло на Люси - она впала в кому. И теперь, пока её тело находится под присмотром Полюшки, душа девушки гуляет совершенно в другом мире. И это только часть беды! Из-за чьей-то злой шутки жизнь Люси стала напрямую зависеть от бывших врагов, поэтому она обязана найти в чужом мире души членов гильдии "Тартарос".
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Jackal
Kudos: 3





	1. Кома.

В «Хвосте феи» было шумно, но шум этот был какой-то беспокойный и безрадостный. Совсем недавно закончилась ужасающая битва с демонами из гильдии «Тартарос», закончившаяся победой светлых магов. Долгожданная победа, к которой они стремились все вместе! Именно их сплочённость и дружность смогла подавить тёмную силу, призванную для уничтожения мира и людей. Но они смогли! Пройдя сквозь огонь и воду, мысленно сжимая руки друзей и грезя об обычных буднях, они уничтожили тьму и принесли в мир долгожданное спокойствие и умиротворяющую тишину.

Так думали многие маги и простой народ Фиора. Лишь небольшой группе людей была известна правда, повергшая сильнейшую светлую гильдию в траур.

Победа досталась Люси Хартфилии огромной ценой: она не только лишилась ключа Водолея, но сама впала в кому, не перенеся сильнейшего магического истощения. Заклинательница в битве проявила себя с лучшей стороны. Это признавали все без исключения. Ради жизни друзей она дралась с неким отчаянием, не заботясь о себе и своей магической силе. Не привыкшие к таким большим нагрузкам тело и разум просто не выдержали и дали сбой, сыграв со своей хозяйкой неудачную шутку. Одержав победу над противниками, она лишилась себя и, вместо того, чтобы доставить радость друзьям, повергла их в грусть и печаль.

В срочно восстановленную гильдию была тут же вызвана Полюшка. Венди уже пыталась помочь Люси, однако тело заклинательницы просто отторгало чужеродную магию, не принимая в себя целительный свет девочки. Вся надежда была на Полюшку, но, когда она бросила на блондинку внимательный взгляд, все поняли, что их надежды оказались тщетны. В этой ситуации даже Полюшка оказалась бессильной.

Конечно же о том, чтобы праздновать победу, не было и речи. Потеря члена семьи сильно сказалась на всех хвостатых: они целыми днями ходили угрюмыми и частенько навещали своего товарища, помещённого в одноместную палату. Многие уже утратили надежду… Лишь несколько магов до конца верили в Люси и всеми силами старались помочь ей вернуться в сознание: читали сказки, после очередного задания делились впечатлениями, рассказывали о делах в гильдии. Однако неестественно бледная девушка продолжала безвольной куклой лежать на белых простынях.

Гильдию накрыла новая тьма, состоящая из горечи потери члена семьи и безудержного страха за остальных дорогих людей.

***

Леви подоткнула край белоснежного одеяла и заправила за ухо Люси прядь светлых волос. На небольшом столике лежала книга легенд, которые так желала прочитать заклинательница. Однако из-за нехватки времени она не могла позволить себе такой роскоши. Поэтому Леви, зная о давней мечте подруги, решила осуществить одно из её желаний.

Дверь в палату распахнулась и в комнату начали входить члены команды Люси. Полюшка, размешивающая в стеклянной колбе некий отвар зелёного цвета, поморщилась, но, как бы это удивительно не звучало, промолчала.

— Как она? — Эльза опустилась на второй стул и, потянувшись к кровати, сжала ладонь Люси в своей руке.

— Как обычно, — стараясь не смотреть на друзей, Леви нервно сжала пальцами подол своего платья.

Нацу после слов мага слова нахмурился ещё сильнее, стискивая в руках край белоснежного шарфа. Грей, привалившись к стене, не отрывал напряжённого взгляда от окна. Венди громко сглотнула, прогоняя прочь подступившие к глазам слёзы, и опустившись на колени, прижала к себе двух иксидов. Коты, понимая, как приходится маленькой девочке, покорно замерли в её маленьких ручках.

— Понятно, — протянула Эльза, пряча глаза за чёлкой.

Она никак не могла простить себя за то, что не уберегла подругу. Окажись она там вовремя, Люси бы сейчас задорно улыбалась вместе с ними, обсуждая предстоящее задание. А в гильдии их ждал бы привычный шум и поломанные предметы мебели. Мира бы с приветливой улыбкой поинтересовалась об их делах, а затем жестом фокусника вручила бы опешившим волшебницам клубничный тортик и клубничные коктейли.

Эльза замотала головой, отгоняя от себя наваждение. Эти мысли доставляли боль, заставляли забываться и терять бдительность, что в их случае было непростительно. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть, они должны искать способ вернуть Люси к жизни.

Неожиданно посредине комнаты вспыхнул свет, слепя глаза магов, отчего они прикрыли рукой лицо и приготовились отбивать удар возможного врага. Склянка со свежим отваром с громким звоном упала на пол и разбилась. По деревянному полу тут же расползлась зелёная лужа, а маленькие осколки брызнули в разные стороны.

— Расслабьтесь, — знакомый голос заставил их принять нормальные позы, — это всего лишь я.

Незваным гостем оказался Локи. Поправив безупречно завязанный галстук, он с усмешкой наблюдал за копошением магов. Но тут его взгляд упал на безмолвную Люси, и он тут же сгорбился, разом теряя свой блеск и шарм. Лев тоже переживал за свою хозяйку, что однажды спасла его жизнь и вернула в прежнюю семью.

Полюшка, всласть отругав духа сквозь зубы, принесла метлу и совок. Венди мигом подскочила к пожилой женщине, помогая ей с уборкой. Нацу и Грей оторвались от своих «увлекательных» занятий, сосредотачивая своё внимание на давнем друге. Интуиция просто вопила о том, что Лео пришёл не с пустыми руками.

— Локи, что ты тут делаешь? — отвлёк его от невесёлых мыслей требовательный голос Титании.

Лео помотал головой, отгоняя грустные мысли и постарался сосредоточиться на своей миссии. Гордо выпрямившись, он загадочно улыбнулся.

— Меня к вам послала Люси…

***

Первое, что увидела Люси, открыв глаза, — это созвездия и бесконечные просторы ночного неба. Оперевшись на правую руку, она с трудом села на витающей прямо в воздухе кровати и приложила ладонь к пылающему лбу. Голова просто раскалывалась от боли, да так, что иногда перед глазами прыгали чёрные мушки и точки. Симптомы предвещали начало страшной мигрени, которую Люси терпеть не могла. Да и кому может понравиться эта болезнь, чаще всего появляющаяся в самый неподходящий момент.

Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, заклинательница ощутила, насколько хочет пить. Во рту будто образовалась настоящая пустыня. Язык всё время неприятно прилипал к нёбу, а горло зудило, требуя живительной влаги.

— С пробуждением, Люси, — басом раздалось откуда-то сбоку.

Вздрогнув, девушка осторожно покосилась в сторону голоса и не сдержала облегчённого выдоха. Рядом с ней в позе лотоса сидел Усатый, с интересом наблюдая за эмоциями, мелькающими на лице заклинательницы.

— Усатый, — прохрипела Люси, морщась от неприятной боли в области горла, — что я тут делаю?

Но Король был занят другим: несколько раз щелкнув пальцами, он что-то прошептал под нос и хитро улыбнулся. Над его левой ладонью начала образовываться светящаяся сфера, постепенно принимающая форму хрустального стакана, наполненного родниковой водой.

Глаза Люси при виде воды вспыхнули радостью, а руки сами по себе потянулись к стакану. Добродушно усмехнувшись в усы, Верховный дух протянул требуемое девушке.

— Ты находишься тут неспроста, — начал он, задумчиво глядя на постепенно пустеющий стакан. — Воля Богов и Судьбы привела тебя в звёздный мир.

Люси от такого заявления чуть не поперхнулась остатками воды. Услышанное никак не вписывалось в рамки её понимания. Что она такого совершила, что аж сами Боги обратили на неё внимание? Ладно демоны или простые тёмные маги, свободны гуляющие сквозь потоки времён! К ним Люси как-то уже привыкла. Но Боги?!

Видимо, обуреваемые Люси мысли отразились на её лице. Король, устало вздохнув, подпер голову рукой и стал думать, как более точно передать послание Богов девушке, при этом не дав ей упасть в обморок от привалившего счастья.

— Как ты знаешь, в гильдии «Тартарос» состояли в основном демоны, — дух решил начать издалека, дабы сразу не шокировать впечатлительную заклинательницу. — Вы победили многих из них, однако это не значит, что они мертвы.

— В смысле? — не поняла Люси, свято уверенная в блестящей победе своей гильдии.

— Их тела находятся на Земле — значит души демонов в любую минуту могут вернуться в телесную оболочку…

— Они всё ещё опасны?! — не дав Королю договорить, Люси подскочила с кровати и лихорадочно забегала вокруг постели, даже не обращая внимания, что парит в невесомости.

Дух закатил глаза. Он предвидел такое развитие событий, поэтому заранее запасся терпением. Лучше молча переждать начинавшуюся истерику Люси, а затем, когда она выдохнется, продолжить свой рассказ.

\- Нет, — он отрицательно покачал головой, после того, как девушка всё же соизволила успокоиться. — Сейчас они не несут в себе угрозу. Понимаешь, Люси, их души в данный момент находятся совершенно в другом мире, где они отрабатывают своё наказание.

— Справедливо, — осторожно кивнула Люси, начиная догадываться о неком подвохе.

И он не заставил себя долго ждать!

Усатый внезапно занервничал: спина неестественно выпрямилась, а глаза забегали по сторонам, не зная за что ухватиться. Он явно не знал, как донести до девушки главную мысль.

— И ты должна отправиться за ними, — тихим голосом закончил дух, ожидая реакции заклинательницы.

Однако сегодня Люси не блистала особым умом и сообразительностью. Глупо хлопая глазами, она ошалело глядела на духа, чувствуя себя словно мешком по голове ударенной.

— Как это должна? — растерянно поинтересовалась заклинательница, каменной статуей застыв на кровати. — Я никому ничего не должна.

Верховный дух, устало потерев виски, решил выложить всю информацию. Лучше шокировать её один раз, чем тянуть бедного кота за хвост.

А дело было вот в чём. Оказывается, Боги и Судьба решили смилостивиться над поверженными демонами и отправили их в другой мир для реабилитации. Люси не сказали, какой именно, однако по тону Короля она поняла, что вряд ли их держали в госпитале и рассказывали о красоте мира за чашечкой ароматного чая.

Люси же должна была отправиться за ними для того, чтобы, убедившись, что они признали свои ошибки и исправились, вернуть их на Землю, где за демонами уже следили бы люди, то бишь гильдии или Совет Эры. Чем дальше в лес, тем злее волки. Если члены Совета доберутся до этериасов, то от них даже мокрого пятна не останется — люди слишком боятся их и лучше сразу покажут им свою силу, чтобы припугнуть гордых демонов.

Сама же Люси отправлялась на это оригинальное задание из-за сломанного ключа Водолея. Судьба почему-то посчитала это знаком и требовала, чтобы за этериасами отправилась именно Люси. А на случай, если девушка начнёт сопротивляться, её истощённое тело не выдержит нагрузок внешнего мира, после чего заклинательница по-настоящему умрёт.

Страшно, правда? Вот и Люси, не желавшая умирать в самом расцвете сил, мгновенно согласилась на все условия Богов и Судьбы. Спокойствие доставляло только то, что демоны должны как бы исправиться и, по плану, не смогут принести ей какого-либо вреда. Впрочем, Люси, после последних событий, как-то не верилось в данный факт, но умирать, как было сказано ранее, ей не хотелось сильнее, поэтому с горем пополам она дала своё добро на предстоящее задание.

От избытка чувств похлопав заклинательницу по голове, отчего последняя чуть не превратилась в ровную лепешку, Король настроил портал, ведущий в её новый мир. Радовало лишь то, что таковым он будет являться недолго.

Словно прочтя её мысли, Усатый решил добить морально уничтоженную девушку.

— И помни, что от успеха задания зависит твоя жизнь.

Люси от таких слов испуганно икнула и осторожно заглянула в светящийся круг портала. В следующее мгновение она почувствовала, как кто-то толкнул её вперёд и она с визгом полетела вниз.

— Друзей хоть моих предупредите! — на лету успела крикнуть девушка, прежде чем потеряла из виду улыбающееся лицо Усатого.

Не успел портал, ведущий в другой мир, закрыться, как возле Звездного Владыки в ореоле света возник Лео. Склонив голову в знаке уважения, он молча ожидал указаний.

— Отправляйся на Землю и расскажи друзьям Люси о сложившейся ситуации.

— Мне рассказать обо всем?

\- Нет, — задумчиво произнес Король, прижав пальцы к подбородку. — Не упоминай про демонов. Просто скажи, что Люси в относительной безопасности. И да, пусть выполнят все её просьбы, каким бы странным способом они не были озвучены.

Локи, внимательно выслушав наставления Владыки, поклонился и исчез. Король тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Пусть удача сопутствует тебе, мой давний друг…

***

Удар получился жёстким и очень болезненным. Застонав от неприятных ощущений, Люси перевернулась на бок, продолжая лежать с закрытыми глазами. А лежала она, стоит заметить, на чём-то мягком и приятно пахнущем.

Распахнув глаза, она приняла сидячее положение и огляделась вокруг. Незнакомая комната, выполненная преимущественно в золотистых и голубых тонах, казалась ей смутно знакомой. Огромная кровать с множеством маленьких подушек, трельяж у стены, рядом с которым примостилась дверь в гардеробную. У широкого окна, занавешенного тёмно-синими шторами, примостился письменный стол, заваленный какими-то бумагами. Повернув голову направо, девушка заметила дверь в ванную. Люси почему-то была уверенна, что она ведёт именно в ванную, а не, например, в ту же гардеробную.

Внезапно тишину комнаты нарушил негромкий стук. Люси встрепенулась и потянулась рукой к своим ключам. Однако на привычном месте она их не заметила. Тут только девушка и заметила, что одета в короткую ночную рубашку!

— Люси, доченька, пора вставать, — раздалось за стеной, после чего дверь медленно открылась, являя взору ошарашенной заклинательницы красивую светловолосую женщину.

Перед ней стояла живая Лейла Хартфилия!


	2. Новый мир.

— Люси, доченька, пора вставать, — раздалось за стеной, после чего дверь медленно открылась, являя взору ошарашенной заклинательницы красивую светловолосую женщину.

Перед ней стояла живая Лейла Хартфилия!

От охватившего её шока Люси не смогла и слова вымолвить, только глупо хлопала глазами, хватая ртом воздух. Конечно, не каждый день увидишь улыбающуюся маму, которая вот уже несколько лет покинула мир живых людей.

Люси сама не заметила, как из затуманившихся глаз потекли горячие слёзы, оставляя на щеках девушки мокрые следы, которые через мгновение высыхали и оставляли неприятный зуд. Губы задрожали, сдерживая рвущийся наружу всхлип, а сама она никак не могла проглотить вставший в горле горький ком. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то она просто разревётся, прямо как маленькая девочка.

— Мама, — одними губами прошептала Люси, ибо голос отказал своей хозяйке, не желая нарушать этот трогательный момент обычными звуками.

Отбросив в сторону скомканное одеяло, она скатилась с кровати и, кое-как удержавшись на ногах, побежала к замершей маме. Не успела удивлённая необычным поведением своей дочери Лейла и слова вымолвить, как оказалась в плену рук Люси, вцепившейся в собственную мать, как утопающий в спасательный круг.

Лейла растерянно обняла дочь в ответ, правой рукой нежно поглаживая всхлипывающую Люси по голове. Однако девушка от таких действий разрыдалась ещё громче, что-то говоря сквозь всхлипы и непонятные звуки.

— Ну-ну, милая, успокойся, — женщина с мягкой улыбкой пыталась успокоить свою дочь, в душе гадая, что могло на неё так повлиять. — Что случилось, Люси? Тебя кто-то обидел?

Люси замотала головой и уткнулась в плечо матери, вдыхая такой родной запах матери. Сильнее прижавшись к маме, она в последний раз всхлипнула, мысленно ругая себя за проявленную слабость. Она в другом мире! Вдруг нынешняя Люси вела себя совершенно по другому? А она тут предалась воспоминаниям и с объятиями накинулась на свою маму, которая, по идее, не могла находиться рядом с ней.

\- Нет, — Люси, с огромной неохотой оторвавшись от тёплого плеча Лейлы, вытерла слёзы, — просто сон плохой приснился.

— Не стоит бояться снов, Люси, — ласково улыбнулся женщина, в последний раз проведя рукой по мягким волосам дочери. — Лишние страхи ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

Люси согласно кивнула, полностью вернув себе самообладание. Теперь её занимали совершенно другие вопросы. Где она? Почему её мама жива? Какой сейчас год и месяц? В общем, узнать предстояло многое. Люси даже мимолётно почувствовала себя маленьким ребёнком, учившимся адаптироваться к окружающему миру, полному загадок и неразгаданных тайн.

— Время около одиннадцати, — сообщила ей Лейла, распахивая шторы и с многообещающей улыбкой поворачиваясь к дочери. — Ты ведь знаешь, что нас сегодня ожидает?

Люси, естественно, не знала, поэтому, лихорадочно забегав глазами по комнате, промычала что-то среднее между согласием и непониманием.

Лейле это не понравилось. Уперев руки в бока, она с наигранной грозностью посмотрела на ничего не понимающую Люси, стоявшую посреди комнаты с крайне растерянным лицом. Эта картина показалась Лейле забавной и до крайности умилительной. Всё же она очень сильно любила свою единственную дочурку и не могла долго на неё обижаться. Да и сама Люси была барышней благоразумной, доставляющей родителям только радость и чувство гордости за свою не по годам развитую дочь.

— Опять меня вчера не слушала, да? — с хитрой улыбой погрозила ей пальцем Лейла, отчего Люси мигом расслабилась, расплываясь в ответной улыбке. — Нас пригласили на чай в дом Крэзби. Так что поторапливайся! Путь нам предстоит долгий и утомительный, поэтому захвати с собой какую-нибудь книжку, чтобы не скучать в дороге.

— Хорошо, мама, — кивнула Люси, не решаясь прервать свою мать, которая с каждой секундой вываливала на неё новую информацию, требующую осмысления.

Например, что это за Крэзби? Наверное, какая-то знатная семья, ведь, судя по окружающей её обстановке, Люси попала в поместье Хатфилиев, которое в реальном мире уже давно пытались приобрести очередные богачи. К тому же, на чай обычно приглашали друг друга аристократы — высшие слои общества, предпочитающие компанию только себе подобных.

— Платье я уже тебе приготовила! — оповестила её Лейла, прямо-таки излучая радость и счастье. — Я буду ждать тебя внизу.

Проводив чересчур активную мать подозрительным взглядом и подивившись её жизнерадостности, Люси проследовала к кровати, на котором лежал сегодняшний наряд девушки. Платье оказалось голубым и с длинными рукавами, что не могло не порадовать заклинательницу. Очень красивое, выполненное из плотного материала, похожего на парчу, оно притягивало взгляд простотой и неким изяществом.

Быстренько сходив в душ, Люси облачилась в понравившееся платье, мимоходом заметив, что уже успела забыть о таких одеяниях. В обычной жизни она предпочитала топики и юбки, не сковывающие движения. А тут такой шанс вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь, в которой она была знатной богатой девушкой, расположения которой искали многие молодые мужчины.

Помотав головой, Люси постаралась избавиться от неуместных в данной ситуации мыслей и проследовала к письменному столу, на котором она заранее приметила несколько книжек. «История семьи Хартфилия», — значилось на одной из них.

Глаза Люси предвкушающее заблестели. У неё появился отличный шанс узнать о себе и новом мире из достоверных источников, при этом не вызывая подозрений у людей, у которых она сначала собиралась выведать интересующую её информацию. А тут удача сама нашла её! Не стоит разбрасываться такими подарками судьбы.

Схватив книгу, девушка положила её в небольшую дамскую сумочку и осторожно выглянула в коридор. Впрочем, её опасения оказались напрасны. В коридорах не оказалось слуг, поэтому Люси со спокойной душой спустилась на первый этаж, где через окна увидела готовый экипаж, рядом с которым стояла улыбающаяся Лейла, о чём-то оживлённо переговариваясь с кучером.

— Я готова! — оповестила её Люси, выбежав на крыльцо и по пути напугав высунувшегося на голос дворецкого.

— Тогда отправляемся! — таким же радостным тоном отозвалась Лейла, протягивая дочери раскрытую ладонь.

***

Путь до поместья семьи Крэзби Люси и Лейла провели в молчании. Девушка была занята прочтением книги о своей семье, а Лейла, высказав удивление странным выбором дочери, лишь покачала головой и уткнулась в рыцарский роман, так популярный в их времени. Облегченно вздохнув и порадовавшись тому, что её мама в определённые моменты не проявляет своего врождённого любопытства, Люси полностью погрузилась в книгу.

Главное отличие здешней семьи Хартфилия состояло в том, что она приобрела всеобщую известность не во время главенствования Джудо, а в совсем давние времена, когда Фиор только приобрёл независимость и суверенитет. Более того, их семья оказалась второй по известности и богатству после королевской, так что слова Хартфилиев не проносились мимо ушей монарха. Нет, к ним прислушивались и старались последовать сказанному совету. Вот так-то!

Выгодно Хартфилии выделялись на фоне остальных аристократических семей и тем, что имели множество корпораций и заводов, которые были известны не только в Фиоре, но и в остальных странах. Их бизнес помогал процветать небольшому Королевству и давал много преимуществ королевской семье. Потому Хартфилиям всегда были рады во дворце, а любые маломальские празднества не проходили без их участия.

Наследники великого рода тоже не были обделены вниманием. Не считая весьма богатого приданного, у отпрысков знатной семьи уже с детства был свой личный бизнес, благодаря которому они учились, как вести денежные дела и самостоятельно зарабатывать деньги. Так, если верить написанному, у Люси уже имелась собственная сеть книжных магазинов, пользовавшаяся популярностью даже за пределами Фиора.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что у наследницы столь знаменитой и богатой семьи просто отбоя не было от многочисленных кавалеров, которых привлекала не только милая мордашка девушки, но и её состояние. В книге упоминалось, что руки нынешней Люси уже просили более сотни человек, среди которых были и иностранцы. Однако наследницу они не впечатлили и другие молодые люди могли попытать своё счастье.

***

От книги Люси оторвал крик кучера, доложившего об их прибытии. Захлопнув книгу, девушка с сожалением вернула её в сумочку, после чего вылезла из экипажа, тут же начав потягиваться, разминая затёкшие от неподвижного сидения мышцы. Лейла, испытывая те же проблемы, присоединилась к своей дочери. Впрочем, долго наслаждаться своеобразным релаксом им не позволил старый мужчина, одетый в ливрею. Поклонившись, дворецкий попросил следовать за ним и степенно направился вглубь дома.

Поместье Люси не впечатлило — оно и рядом не стояло с родовым гнёздышком Хартфилиев. Но это не помешало девушке с любопытством оглядываться вокруг, поражаясь некой готичности дома и мрачной обстановке. Честное слово, такое ощущение, что попали в дом какого-то душевнобольного человека! Чего только одни картины стоят, демонстрирующие разные развратности?!

Лейла морщилась, но молчала. По ней было видно, что тут ей доводилось бывать и раньше, однако это не доставляло ей никакого удовольствия. В этом вопросе Люси была полностью солидарна со своей мамой. Несмотря на свой шик и помпезность, их дом выглядел намного уютнее и милее, чем поместье Крэзби.

Доведя их до небольшой гостиной, отделанной красным деревом и обставленной чёрной мебелью, дворецкий скрылся, на последок сказав, что хозяйка явится с минуту на минуту.

С опаской опустившись на диван рядом с матерью, Люси постаралась как можно более незаметнее прижаться к ней. Почему-то этот дом её пугал. Она не знала, чем вызван этот страх, но была уверена, что здесь должно что-то вскоре случиться.

От дальнейших размышлений её вырвали тихие шаги. Подняв голову, Люси увидела перед собой высокую женщину с несколько стервозным выражением лица. Одежда полностью соответствовала её виду: чересчур открытое и прозрачное платье, практически не скрывающее тела хозяйки.

— Простите за ожидание, — слащаво улыбнулась женщина, устраиваясь напротив них на другом диване. Теперь их разделял только низкий стеклянный столик, на котором разместилась разнообразная еда, чашки с чаем и бутылка дорогого вина. — Моя служанка задержала меня.

— Служанка? — глаза Лейлы отчего-то недоверчиво прищурились. Люси скосила на неё заинтересованный взгляд.

\- Да, — губы женщины согнулись в хищном оскале, — у меня появилась новая личная служанка.

Словно в подтверждении её слов дверь неслышно открылась и в комнату шагнула темноволосая девушка, которая тут же согнулась в поклоне. Рот Люси непроизвольно открылся, и она чуть не вскочила от охватившего её волнения.

Девушка подняла голову, являя взору чужих глаз загнутые кверху рога и ошейник, на котором крупными буквами значилось «Сейра».

Люси нашла первого этериаса, но не знала, что делать. То ли плакать, то ли радоваться? ..

***

Локи устало вздохнул, подавляя желание плюнуть на свой статус джентльмена и прогнать Эльзу со стула. Моральная усталость и физическое напряжение сказались на нём: он почувствовал себя неважно и стремился поскорее оказаться в мире духов, где смог бы пополнить свои силы. Однако жаждущие объяснений друзья Люси вряд ли бы отпустили его просто так.

Он рассказал им о миссии своей хозяйки, умолчав только об этериасах и о Богах. Простым смертным нельзя вклиниваться в игры Богов, ведь это может вызвать их гнев. А это, как известно, отразиться на всём мире.

— Я же сказал, что из-за сломанного ключа Люси обязана кое-кого найти в другом мире и уже с ними вернуться в реальность. От этого зависит её жизнь, так что не стоит ничего предпринимать. Вы можете сделать только хуже, — предупредил их Лео, заметив загоревшиеся глаза Нацу. — Она должна справиться со всем сама.

— Но… — попыталась возразить Титания, бросив на тело заклинательницы обеспокоенный взгляд. Она искренне желала помочь подруге и просто не могла понять того, что этим могла доставить ей новые проблемы.

— Разве вы не верите в Люси? — привёл последний довод утомлённый разговором Локи, с тоской грезя о бесконечном пространстве ночного неба.

Маги смущенно переглянулись, одновременно приходя к правильному решению. Они верили в свою подругу и, как бы трудно не было оставлять её один на один с проблемами, решили пока ничего не предпринимать. А потом уже по обстоятельствам…

— Мы верим в Люси-сан, — мило улыбнулась Венди, нервно потеребив подол своей юбки. — Она сильная! Она сможет справиться со всеми трудностями, а мы будем мысленно поддерживать её. Уверенна, до Люси-сан дойдут наши пожелания и чувства.

Локи удовлетворительно кивнул, начиная светиться и постепенно исчезать в вихре магии.

— Вот ещё что, — вспомнил он, когда от него осталась только верхняя половина тела. — Люси может подать вам знак и каким-либо образом попросить вас о чём-нибудь. Пожалуйста, выполняйте все её просьбы, если не хотите, чтобы она навсегда осталась в другом мире.

После этого Локи исчез окончательно, оставив растерянных магов обдумывать его последние слова. Всё же не каждый день дорогой тебе человек, рискуя своей жизнью, самостоятельно борется с трудностями в чужой реальности, не подвластной не только простым людям, но и магам.

Членам гильдии «Хвост феи» оставалось только верить в свою подругу и с нетерпением ждать её возвращения…


	3. Купля-продажа этериаса.

«Так, Люси, успокойся, — мысленно подбадривала себя заклинательница. — Ты нашла первого этериаса. Надо радоваться, а не дрожать от страха. Ты кто? Правильно! Маг «Хвоста феи», а им чужд страх перед врагами. Особенно бывшими!»

Сидя на маленьком диване, Люси пыталась справиться со своими инстинктами, которые шептали убегать от хрупкой на вид девушки, внутри которой содержалась просто чудовищная сила. Из-за этого она даже как-то успела позабыть, что этериасы, по идее, не могут в этом мире причинить ей никакого вреда. Как физический, так и магический, надо заметить.

Тут взгляд Люси зацепился за ошейник с маленьким колечком, будто предназначенном для присоединения длинно цепи. Да и одежда Сейры настораживала: она была тёмной и слишком закрытой, оставляя взгляду чужих глаз только стройные ноги и безэмоциональное лицо, частично закрытое густыми тёмными волосами. Возникло ощущение, что этериас хотела что-то скрыть.

Лейла с удивлением посмотрела на свою дочь, которая, резко побледнев при виде служанки, вцепилась в её руку просто с невероятной для неё силой. Не дав гримасе боли появиться на лице, сияющем вежливой улыбкой, она осторожно сжала пальцы Люси в ответ, своеобразно успокаивая испуганную дочь.

Хотелось прижать её к себе, погладить по шелковистым волосам, шёпотом интересуясь о том, что могло напугать драгоценную дочурку, однако внимательный взгляд Крэзби не давал расслабиться. Уж кто-кто, а эта дамочка любит посплетничать, так что вскоре об доверительных отношениях в семье Хартфилия знали бы абсолютно все. А это, в свою очередь, могло бы доставить Люси большие проблемы. На неё итак всё время кто-то охотится и хочет убить. Быть наследницей богатой и знаменитой семьи — это значит постоянно находится в опасности и не доверять даже проверенным друзьям.

— Что-то не так, Люси? — приторно сладким голосом поинтересовалась Мэссилия Крэзби, поставив на столик открытую бутылку вина.

— Нет-нет, — Люси мило улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь не показывать своей заинтересованности, — просто наша поездка длилась несколько часов, и я успела утомиться.

Лейла скрыла одобрительную улыбку за чашкой с ароматным чаем. Она была горда за свою дочь. Правильные манеры речи, безупречная осанка и безмятежная улыбка в ответ на все колкие фразы и вопросы с подвохом, — её девочка выросла настоящей аристократкой, при этом умудрившись сохранить настоящую себя. Только вот самой собой она становилась в кругу близких людей, когда была уверена, что не стоит ожидать презрительных смешков или, того хуже, ножа в спину.

Мэссилию такой ответ не удовлетворил. Как и многие знатные семьи, она ужасно завидовала положению Хартфилиев, на мнение которых так полагалась правящая семья. Это же немысленно! Почему одна семья так знаменита и богата, обладает иностранными союзниками и надёжными партнёрами, а другая не получает даже приглашения на ежегодные баллы в королевском дворце?! Так же нечестно!

В груди клокотала звериная ярость, которую хотелось поскорее на ком-нибудь вымесить. Благо, подходящий вариант у неё имелся. Но приехавшая по приглашению семья Хартфилиев здорово мешала сбыться её планам. Поэтому приходилось запивать свою злость терпким вином, уже начинавшим действовать на мозг, и поддерживать непринуждённую беседу с так бесившей её Лейлой.

Люси, убедившись, что Мэссилия полностью поглощена рассказом Лейлы, перевела взгляд на Сейру, которая с безучастным видом стояла позади своей госпожи, смиренно опустив голову вниз. Вообще, эта её смиренность и покорность не давали заклинательнице покоя, наталкивая на определённые мысли.

Неужели не только ей, но и другим жителям этого странного мира этериасы не могут причинить вред?

Других вариантов у Люси не было. Как она помнила, демоны — существа гордые, не терпящие над собой никакой власти и делающие всё лишь для собственной выгоды. Ради достижения собственных целей они готовы идти по головам, убивая даже своих союзников.

Сейра же совершенно не походила на такой образ. Покорная поза, скрещенные, как в защитном жесте, под грудью руки, опущенная голова, — вот что представляла собой некогда беспощадная демоница. Даже не верилось, что совсем недавно она чуть не уничтожила их гильдию, а затем наравне дралась с самой Мирой! Что же с ней такого сделали?!

Тут Сейра, будто почувствовав на себя чужой изучающий взгляд, подняла голову. И Люси тут же забыла, как дышать. В глазах этериаса… Нет, в мёртвых глазах этериаса плескались боль, обреченность и крохотная искорка надежды на скорую защиту. Однако даже этот маленький светлячок грозился потухнуть под давлением жестокой реальности.

Силы этериаса не действуют на жалких людей, жизнями которых она раньше так любила играть. Теперь её жизнь, в одно мгновение превратившаяся в пустое существование, находится в руках этих самых людишек. И люди, обезумевшие от привалившего на них счастья, отыгрывались на ней, зная, что она не сможет дать отпор, защитить себя…

Люси стало искренне жаль гордую демоницу, за один несчастный миг ставшей покорной рабой. Не этого они заслуживают. Да, они совершили много страшных преступлений, за которые им нет прощения. Однако судить их должны справедливо. С судом и показаниями „Хвоста феи“, которые победили „Тартарос“ и вернули миру былое спокойствие.

Но вместо этого бывшие враги очутились в чужом мире, где наказание для них придумывают абсолютно посторонние люди, не имеющие даже понятия о скрытой силе этериасов. Впрочем, это даже к лучшему. Знай они о реальной опасности этериасов, то от них и живого места не осталось бы. Люди, погрязшие в своих грехах и трусливо оберегающие собственную жизнь, доставило бы удовольствие поиздеваться над могущественными существами, которые, имей свою прежнюю силу, с лёгкостью стёрли бы этот мир в порошок.

Сейра продолжала молча смотреть на заклинательницу. В её глазах плескалась пустота — она не узнала бывшего врага или же просто не подала виду. К тому же, находилась Люси тут не по своей воле, поэтому неудивительно, если Сейра решит, что просто встретила похожего человека.

Две леди, тем временем, закончили свой разговор и, встав из-за стола, стали прощаться. Люси, не желая привлекать к себе внимания, мило поблагодарила хозяйку поместья за радушный приём и поднялась вслед за матерью.

У входа их уже ждал знакомый дворецкий, который с поклоном пропустил их вперёд, после чего, закрыв массивные двери, повёл аристократок на выход. Мэссилия, сославшись на ужасную головную боль, осталась в гостиной. Однако Люси не верила ей — очень уж она подозрительно ухмылялась, когда провожала их внимательным взглядом.

По пути к выходу, Лейла шёпотом рассказала дочери информацию о семье Крэзби, с которой, как оказалось, Люси сталкивалась впервые.

Мэссилия была единственной представительницей семьи Крэзби. Её муж умер несколько лет назад, а связывать себя оковами брака вдова больше не спешила. Поговаривали, что она сама заказала убийство мужа, чтобы обрести долгожданную свободу. Но так как прямых доказательств не было, то эту версию отмели в сторону за ненадобностью.

Впрочем, больше внимания привлекала нездоровая увлеченность Мэссилии молодыми служанками. Каждый месяц у неё была новая личная горничная, что стало с предыдущими — тайна за семью печатями. На вопросы о таинственно исчезнувших служанках Мэссилия делала скорбное лицо и выдумывала различные, порой самые нелепые, теории их гибели. Поэтому работу в её доме искали или самоубийцы, или же старики, которым ничего не угрожало — Госпожа Крэзби увлекалась только молоденькими девушками.

Услышав такие страшные факты о женщине, с которой они пару минут назад как ни в чём не бывало пили чай, Люси с нервной улыбкой потянулась к своей сумочке, невзначай вспомнив, что она как раз подходит по возрасту для очередной игрушки Мэссилии. Впрочем, развить ей эту мысль не дали. Люси не обнаружила своей сумочки и с ужасом поняла, что могла оставить её только в одном месте — в гостиной.

— Я за сумочкой, — предупредила она удивлённую маму и помчалась назад, не обратив внимания на оклики дворецкого. Не до того ей было.

Добравшись до нужной двери, Люси выровняла дыхание, после чего степенным шагом вошла в гостиную и… застыла от представшего перед ней зрелища. Сейра, практически полностью обнажённая и окровавленная, лежала на холодном полу, а над ней с яростным оскалом нависла Мэссилия, держа в руках кнут, полностью усыпанный острыми иголками. Теперь Люси поняла, для чего этериас носила именно закрытую одежду.

Дверь с мягким щелчком вернулась на место, выводя заклинательницу из ступора, а Мэссилию с недовольством оторваться от своего крайне «увлекательного» занятия. Одна Сейра продолжала лежать на полу, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. И лишь распахнутые глаза и сжатые губы говорили, что она находится в сознание и вновь ощущает невыносимую боль от своеобразных пыток.

Не до конца понимая, что делает, Люси рванула к обессиленной Сейре, закрывая её от гневного взора Мэссилии. В глазах девушки пылало настоящее пламя. Она не могла пройти мимо того, кому требуется немедленная помощь. Даже если им был бывший враг.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — буквально прошипела в лицо изумлённой женщины Люси, стягивая с ближайшего дивана покрывала и закутывая в него несопротивляющуюся демоницу.

Мэссилия следила за её торопливыми действиями с еле сдерживаемой злостью. Как бы ни хотелось опробовать прочность хлыста на наглой блондинке, однако остатки здравого ума подсказывали, что Хартфилии, впрочем, как и правящая семья, ей этого просто не простят.

— Это что ты себе позволяешь, девчонка? — взвизгнула она, махнув в воздухе кнутом.

Люси спиной почувствовала, как ощутимо на несколько секунд задрожала Сейра. Ожидая очередного удара. Заклинательница, чуть повернув голову назад, ласково улыбнулась, тем самым приведя этериаса в шок. Не привыкла она, чтобы за неё заступались. Особенно люди. Тем более в этом мире.

— Я не позволю вам издеваться над бедной девушкой! — грозно свела брови к переносице Люси, пытаясь подавить лёгкий страх. Всё же она была совершенно безоружной: ни верного хлыста, ни любимых духов. Оставалось полагаться только на удачу.

— Бедной?! — Мэссилия издевательски расхохоталась, схватившись за живот и утирая выступившие на глазах от смеха слёзы. — Ты ещё скажи беззащитная!

— А то нет? — нахмурилась Люси, сжимая невероятно холодную ладонь Сейры.

Инициативу, кстати, проявила сама демоница. Видимо из-за побоев и осознания собственной ничтожности она потеряла веру в себя и начала существовать, а не жить, покорно ожидая ежедневных побоев и издевательств. А тут пришла странно знакомая девушка, что не только помогла избежать ей очередного удара кнутом, но даже встала на её защиту. Поэтому Сейра, из-за помутившегося рассудка не понимая, что творит, потянулась к единственному источнику тепла и защиты.

— Она проклятая! — в подтверждении своих слов Мэссилия указала пальцем на рога этериаса, а затем бесцеремонно ткнула в знак гильдии «Тартарос». — Её надо уничтожить и наказать. Она опасна для людей!

\- Да? — выгнула бровь Хартфилия, принимая надменный вид. — Что же она вам сделала?

Заклинательницу ужасно бесило такое отношение к Сейре, больше похожей на какую-то послушную куклу, чем на ужасного демона. Мэссилия не имела права говорить об этериасе в таком тоне. Только не она, что даже ни разу не сразился с настоящей Сейрой, не почувствовал боль от возможной потери дорогих людей.

Люси бы поняла, скажи всё это Мира, хотя сомневалась в этом. Мираджейн способна проявлять жалость даже к бывшим врагам, какую бы боль они не причинили ей. Она верит в то, что в каждом живом существе есть светлая сторона, которую просто стоит отыскать и развить!

— Ничего, — пожала плечами аристократка, нервно смахивая с лица прядь рыжих волос. Её почему-то напугал мрачный взгляд девушки, вокруг которой как-будто стал образовываться золотистый кокон. — Она просто родилась на свет. И всё!

Люси, закрыла глаза, призывая себя успокоиться и не дать насладиться этой садистке её яростью. Сейчас стоит подумать о других вещах, заслуживающих большего внимания.

— Я не могу просто так всё оставить, — глубоко вздохнув, Люси решительно взглянула на своего противника. — Я куплю Сейру!

Брови Мэссилии насмешливо приподнялись, а в глазах заплясали маленькие чертята. В уме она уже высчитывала выгоду от подобной сделки. Да и мысли о новой сплетне, которую она планировала пустить по Королевству после удачной продажи уже поднадоевшей служанки, подогревали её самолюбие. Мэссилия придумала отличный способ отомстить наглой девчонке, не давшей ей выпустить пар на нечеловеческом отродье.

Сейра же ослабила хватку, с ужасом вглядываясь в безмятежное лицо Люси и раздумывая о том, что ошиблась. Люди не могут проявить сострадание к демонам. Они просто не потерпят рядом с собой тех, кто отличается от них. Вероятно, её спасительнице самой захотелось поиздеваться над обессиленным этериасом, показав свою власть и могущество.

Быстро что-то начеркав на листе бумаге, взятом со стола, Мэссилия с улыбкой протянула его невероятно серьёзной блондинке.

— Сойдёт?

Люси мельком пробежалась глазами по указанной сумме. Она была уверенна, что сама Мэссилия приобрела Сейру по гораздо меньшей цене, однако времени на споры не было. Поставив под указанной ценной свою подпись, девушка вернула листок удовлетворительно улыбнувшейся аристократке.

— Деньги получишь в банке, — сказала заклинательница.

Сильнее укутав Сейру в покрывало, ибо её разорванная одежда вряд ли годилась для ношения, девушка помогла ей подняться и за руку повела к выходу, не соизволив «осчастливить» Мэссилию ни одним словом на прощание.

Лейла встретила её у экипажа. Увидев рядом с дочерью безмолвную Сейру, она в удивлении приоткрыла рот, но Люси, взглядом пообещав рассказать всё потом, усадила этериаса рядом с собой, кинув мешающуюся сумочку с книгой на сидении мамы. И только потом соизволила посмотреть на спасённую демоницу.

В глазах Сейры окончательно потухла последняя искорка надежды…

***

Полюшка отставила в сторону стакан с отваром, когда над Люси вспыхнул свет и осыпался миллиардами сияющих искорок. На белоснежное одеяло, прямо рядом с неподвижной рукой девушки, мягко спланировал лист бумаги.

Подняв его и прочтя написанное, целительница, страшно побледнев, высунулась из палаты с громким криком:

— Макаров! Живо сюда!

Её не удивило, что помимо Мастера в палату ворвались и самые близкие друзья Люси, из-за которых в небольшой комнате стало практически нечем дышать и негде примоститься. Протянув старику послание, Макаров, нахмурившись, пробежал глазами по тексту.

— Леви, подойди! — Названная тут же оказалась рядом с Мастером, не сводя с него выжидательного взгляда. — Это почерк Люси?

\- Да, — через несколько секунд отозвалась Леви, — я никогда не спутаю почерк Лю-чан!

Макаров на эти слова нахмурился сильнее. Подняв голову, он внимательно на всех посмотрел, обратив особое внимание на притихшую команду Нацу.

— Нацу, Хэппи, Грей, Эльза, Венди и Шарли, — монотонным голосом перечислил всех Мастер, — вы отправляетесь на новое задание.

Вышесказанные синхронно шагнули вперёд с гордо поднятой головой. В их глазах пылала решимость. Они сделают всё, чтобы спасти свою подругу.

— Спасём же Люси! — крикнул Макаров и его поддержал одобрительный хор голосов его детишек.

Эльза опустила взгляд на листок бумаги, доверенный ей Мастером. На нём аккуратным почерком было написано:

"Лес Карос. На западе, около небольшого водопада. "


	4. Ночные лилии.

Путь до дома представительницы прекрасного пола провели в молчании.

Сейра, сев в экипаж, впала в транс. Опустив голову, она бездумно изучала свои изящные ручки, словно видя их в первый и последний раз. Ни редкие крики кучера, ни тихие вопросы Люси не смогли вывести её из этого состояния. Она будто оглохла, перестав существовать для внешнего мира. Тело сидит на мягком сидении, а душа витает в неведомых просторах.

Люси, не сумев растормошить странно молчаливую демоницу, уставилась в маленькое окошко, любуясь красотами чужого мира. Не то, чтобы он сильно отличался от родного мира девушки, однако отличия всё равно были.

Во-первых, здесь было слишком много деревень и сёл, во главе которых обязательно стоял некий аристократ. Иметь свой личный населённый пункт было престижно, поэтому у каждого аристократа их было несколько. Городами же владела правящая династия и Хартфилии, решившие выделиться и на этом поприще.

Во-вторых, Люси нигде не увидела и намёка на гильдии. Лейла, с удивлением взглянув на дочь, пояснила, что волшебных гильдий никогда не существовало, так как рождаемость магов очень низка. К тому же, чаще всего они служат только правителям или богатым аристократам, предпочитая вести жизнь одиночки. Простые же люди уважали их за бесценную помощь, но боялись из-за уникальных способностей.

И в-третьих, Фиор в этом мире был довольно большим и знаменитым Королевством. Только здесь добывали самые уникальные металлы, а благодаря плодородным землям процветало сельское хозяйство. Так что Фиор мог похвастаться многим.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до родового гнёздышка, у Люси чуть голова не распухла от новой информации. Лейла, дочитав свой роман и не зная, чем заняться, вывалила на неподготовленную дочь всё то, что знала о своём мире. Её не беспокоило, что Люси, выросшая в Фиоре, как бы должна знать всё о своей Родине. Но юной заклинательнице это было только на руку.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Люси, вручив несопротивляющейся Сейре полотенце и свою одежду, бесцеремонно впихнула её в ванную комнату, предупредив, что она может пользоваться абсолютно всем.

Но на этом дела не заканчивались!

Лейла ждала её в своей комнате. Она жаждала узнать подробности неожиданного поступка дочери, внезапно решившей приобрести себе новую служанку. Причём проклятую служанку! Однако не стоит забывать, что Люси большей частью пошла в свою мать. Всё же её воспитанием в основном занималась Лейла.

Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, девушка с ходу принялась вводить мать в курс дела. Как бы не хотелось врать самому дорогому человеку, но Люси понимала, что это может вызвать ненужные вопросы или, того хуже, гнев Богов, с которыми она вообще не желала сталкиваться. Поэтому заклинательница, состроив скорбное выражение лица, поведала маме об ужасном отношении Мэссилии к собственной служанке, которую Люси просто не могла оставить в беде.

Разобравшись что к чему, Лейла с ласковой улыбкой обняла свою дочь, искренне радуясь тому, что вырастила такую добрую и милую девочку. Она разделяла мнение своей дочери насчёт этериасов, считая, что их наказание слишком жестокое и какое-то несправедливое.

Вдоволь наговорившись с мамой и успокоив собственное сердце, радовавшееся выпавшему шансу вновь почувствовать тепло родной матери, Люси вернулась к себе, провожаемая нечитаемыми взглядами прислуги. Они не понимали, почему их дорогая хозяйка привела домой проклятое существо. Впрочем, не смели её за это винить, ведь Люси была любимицей всех жителей поместья Хартфилиев и прилежащей к нему деревни.

Опустившись на высокий стул, заклинательница, оперевшись локтями о поверхность письменного стола, опустила подбородок на сцепленные ладони. Она так погрузилась в свои мысли, что даже не услышала скрипа двери и лёгких шагов Сейры, закончившей со всеми водными процедурами. Неладное девушка заметила только тогда, когда на неё упала чужая тень.

— Сейра, ты чего? — сдавленным голосом поинтересовалась Люси, вжимаясь в кресло и чуть не переворачиваясь на нём.

Стоящая перед ней демоница, словно не замечая шокированную блондинку, одним движением ослабила узел широкого полотенца, которое, почувствовав долгожданную свободу, охотно соскользнуло со стройного тела. Сейра оказалась абсолютно нагой, но по ней было видно, что это её мало заботит.

В отличие от Люси, которая от таких странных действий этериаса готова была превратиться в варенного рака.

— Ты что творишь?! — чересчур громко воскликнула заклинательница, совсем забыв о своём недавнем страхе. — Немедленно оденься! Я же дала тебе подходящие вещи!

На безупречном лице этериаса на секунду возникло недоумение. Впрочем, Люси, полностью занятая закутыванием девушки обратно в полотенце, не обратила на этот манёвр совершенно никакого внимания.

— Госпожа Мэссилия обычно отправляла меня в ванную перед тем, как предаться плотским утехам, — Сейра всё же решила подать голос, безропотно принимая из рук блондинки простенькое платьице и нижнее бельё. — Я думала, что вы придерживаетесь такого же распорядка.

— Боже, — несколько обречено простонала Люси, закатив глаза к потолку. — Я купила тебя не для этого! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты научилась жить обычной жизнью человека.

— Но я не человек.

Люси выгнула правую бровь, выражая своё скептическое отношение к её словам.

— Ну и что? Люди ведь превращаются в демонов, — заклинательница ненароком вспомнила Минерву и поёжилась. С ней были связаны далеко не приятные воспоминания. — Так почему же демоны не могут стать людьми? Хоть в душе…

На лице Сейры возникло выражение неприкрытого удивления. Она открыла рот, собираясь дать свой ответ на слова Люси, однако её отвлёк резкий стук в дверь и сбивчивое донесение одной из многочисленных горничных:

— Госпожа Люси, к вам посыльный со срочным письмом.

— Уже иду! — крикнула ей девушка и направилась к выходу, бросив на последок замершей Сейре: — Я скоро вернусь. Моя комната в твоём расположении.

Послом оказался крепкий мужичок, приехавший к ней на довольно благородном коне. Видимо, донесение и правда было важным, раз его хозяина расщедрились на такого скакуна. Знать бы, от кого ещё письмо.

Долго гадать не пришлось. Завидев спешащую к нему навстречу Люси, мужичок отвесил низкий поклон и вручив запыхавшейся блондинке небольшой клочок бумаги, был таков. Аж пыль столбом! Сопровождающая Люси служанка недовольно что-то пробурчала и поделилась своими возмущениями с конюхом, неподалёку ухаживающим за красивым породистым конём. Тот затею поддержал, и вскоре заклинательница, не выдержав посторонней болтовни, рванула в поместье.

Сейчас Люси находилась в настоящем бешенстве. Яростно сжимая в руках записку, присланную от Мэссилии, она вихрем ворвалась в дом, распугав весь персонал. Следовало успокоиться, заняться каким-нибудь делом. Благо, у неё были варианты.

Запихав клочок бумаги в карман, девушка побежала искать портного, по пути узнав местонахождение садовода. Для дальнейшего налаживания контакта с бесстрастной демоницей ей нужны были именно эти люди.

***

Сейра послушно ждала свою новую хозяйку в её комнате. Безупречно прямая спина, сжатые губы и туманный взгляд тёмных глаз. Демоница походила на безупречно сделанную куклу, в которую мастер решил вложить всю свою душу и жизнь. Лившийся с окна лунный свет красиво играл в чёрных прядях девушки, что практически сливались с тьмой комнаты.

Люси ушла несколько часов назад, но Сейра, погружённая в свой мир, мало замечала течения времени. Ей оно было безразлично с тех пор, как она оказалась в этом проклятом мире и потеряла веру в себя, в свои силы, с помощью которых этериас раньше с лёгкостью игралась людьми, наслаждаясь их мучениями.

Сейчас всё было по другому — теперь настала очередь людей играть с ней, терзая её тело и заполняя душу пустотой. Это было больно, но справедливо. Сейра уже давно смирилась со своей участью, продолжая покорно исполнять малейшие прихоти своих новых хозяев, лишь бы не ощущать боли. Иногда она вспоминала прошлую жизнь, но реальность быстро напоминала о себе очередными жестоким пытками и издёвками людей. Вскоре Сейра не выдержала. Она сломалась…

Появление необычной девушки, от которой прямо-таки несло неуёмной тягой к жизни, на мгновение вернуло этериас к жизни. Она была словно лучик солнца, что проник в серый мир, раскрашивая предметы в яркие цвета и вселяя в душу некую надежду. Её дальнейшие слова и действия только подтверждали эту теорию. Своими поступками она разжигала внутри Сейры потухший огонь жизни, заставляла вспомнить о том, кто она. Впрочем, для того, чтобы собрать осколки души этериаса нужно время.

Выдержит ли Люси? Сдастся или продолжит начатое дело?

Тишину комнаты разбавил очередной стук в дверь. Сейра бездумно посмотрела вперёд, ожидая очередного приказа.

— Простите, — раздался из-за двери дрожащий девичий голос с нотками испуга. — Мне велели передать, чтобы вы спустились в сад.

Этериас послушно поднялась и вышла из комнаты, заставив молоденькую служанку прижаться к стене. Она, как и все люди, боялась демонов. А рога Сейры и герб гильдии «Тартарос» служили прямым доказательством её принадлежности к данной расе.

Путь до сада занял несколько минут. Из-за довольно позднего времени в коридорах поместья не было никого, что было только на руку демонице. Обстановка дома Хартфилиев ей понравилась. Намного лучше, чем у той же Мэссилии, помешанной на всём извращенном. Тут, конечно, слишком роскошно и помпезно, однако даже невооружённым взглядом чувствовалась женская рука, сделавшая особняк чуть более уютным. Видимо, это заслуга Лейлы, не привыкшей к такой богатой обстановке.

На улице вовсю сверкали сверчки, где-то неподалёку журчал фонтан. К нему-то и направилась Сейра, шестым чувством зная, что её ждут именно там. Путь этериасу освещала только полная луна, ярко сияющая с бездонного неба, усыпанного миллиардами разнообразных звёзд. Этериас полной грудью вдохнула свежий ночной воздух, чувствуя, как постепенно пробуждаются инстинкты и нечто древнее, спящее где-то в глубине души.

Последний рывок и… Сейра замерла, не веря в происходящее. Порыв ветра пробежался по целому морю ночных лилий, распространив по округе восхитительный аромат только распустившихся белоснежных цветов, которые окружили круглый фонтан подобно защитной стене. Сейра, забыв, как дышать, приблизилась к весело журчавшей воде, на поверхности которой отражались танцующие в воздухе светлячки. Присев рядом с благоухающим цветком, этериас неуверенно, словно боясь сломать, прикоснулась к нежным лепесткам.

— Нравится? — раздался позади любопытный голос, после чего рядом с удивлённой демоницей появилась радостная Люси, явно довольная произведённым эффектом.

— Откуда…

— Мне Мэссилия написала, — пожала плечами заклинательница, слегка наморщив аккуратный носик. — Она сказала, что ты любишь ночные лилии. И если я вдруг захочу причинить тебе душевную боль, то нужно просто уничтожить твои любимые цветы прямо перед тобой... - медленно сказала Люси, протягивая руку к одному из бутонов. - Но я решила сделать тебе приятное и попросила садовника посадить в нашем саду ночные лилии.

Сейра опустила голову, продолжая поглаживать мягкие лепестки лилий, в центре которых, на небольшом углублении, лежала золотистая пыльца. Её лицо полностью скрыл тяжёлый водопад чёрных, как сама безлунная ночь, волос, поэтому Люси не могла увидеть эмоций демоницы.

— Но зачем? — шёпотом поинтересовалась этериас, глаза которой на миг заблестели от крошечной надежды. — Мэссилия рассказала о моей слабости…

— Я не хочу причинять тебе вреда, Сейра, — заклинательница присела рядом с ней на корточки, также принимаясь любоваться игрой лунного света в цветочном море. — Хоть вы и причинили вред моей гильдии, но я не желаю оставлять тебя в беде. Я верю, что ты можешь измениться.

Сейра с неприкрытым удивлением посмотрела на смутившуюся от осознания сказанных слов блондинку. Перед глазами пронеслись карды из прошлого, в одном из которых она увидела юную заклинательницу — своего врага и члена гильдии «Хвост феи». Так вот почему она казалась такой знакомой!

Но ведь в этом случае Люси должна жаждать мести и люто ненавидеть её. Так почему она вместо этого сначала вызволила демоницу из рук человеческой садистки, а затем, желая сделать приятное, ради своего бывшего врага попросила садовника посадить целый сад её трепетно любимых цветов? Неужели ловушка?

— Просто доверься мне, Сейра, — встав с земли и отряхнув подол платья от пыльцы, Люси с искренней улыбкой протянула ей руку. — Позволь мне показать тебе красоту мира, который вы, этериасы, чуть не стёрли с лица земли.

Сейра замешкалась, не зная, что предпринять. С одной стороны она не верила словам волшебницы, считая их очередной ложью. Люди ведь привыкли обманывать ради достижения своих целей. Особенно, если их цель так непохожа на них самих. Демонам не рады в любом мире, поэтому многие возненавидели их.

Но от Люси веяло теплом и чем-то родным, заставляющем заточённое в броню сердце постепенно оттаивать, окликаться на внешний мир. Заклинательница несла в себе защиту и долгожданное спокойствие, что так не хватало полностью опустошённой демонице.

Поэтому Сейра, немного поколебавшись, нерешительно подалась вперёд, доверительно хватаясь за протянутую руку, после чего немного приподняла уголки губ, предпринимая попытку выдавить из себя улыбку.

Люси смогла немного заслужить доверие первого этериаса. Впрочем, его нужно было ещё закрепить.

***

Заклинательница пробежалась взглядом по названиям разнообразных книг, хранившихся в книжном шкафу. Для успокоения души требовалось что-то лёгкое, незамысловатое, способное на время заставить забыть о всех проблемах. Наконец, поиски девушки увенчались успехом. Держа в руках книгу с самыми известными сказками, она подошла к кровати.

Тёмную комнату освещал только ночник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке и своим приглушённым светом создающий некий уют. Сейра, переодевшись в предложенную ночную рубашку, смиренно лежала на кровати, дожидаясь прихода волшебницы.

— Ты когда-нибудь читала сказки? — спросила заклинательница, присаживаясь на слегка прогнувшуюся под её весом кровать.

— Людские истории слишком скучны, — вновь завела свою шарманку этериас.

— Сказки — вымышленные истории со счастливым концом, — покачала головой Люси, принимаясь листать потрёпанные страницы. — Они хороши тем, что отвлекают от мирской суеты. Думаю, тебе они тоже помогут расслабиться.

Сейра лишь кивнула, безропотно закрывая глаза. Люси, полностью довольная ответом, с улыбкой открыла нужную страницу и загадочно протянула:

— Итак, начнём…

***

Шумел и радужно искрился на солнце водопад, падая с вершины в небольшое озерце, от которого веяло свежестью чистой воды. Однако застывшие маги не обращали внимания на красоту природы. Гораздо больше их интересовала темноволосая девушка, в бессознательном состоянии распластавшаяся за одним из многочисленных кустов.

— Не может быть, — чуть слышно пробормотала Эльза, борясь с желанием перевооружиться в один из своих доспехов.

— Одна из Девяти демонов Врат? — Венди в ужасе прижала ладонь ко рту, пятясь от опасного существа, чьё тело практически не скрывало порванное кимоно.

— Почему Люси попросила нас прийти сюда? — Грей в ярости сжимал и разжимал кулаки, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу магию.

Подозрительно молчаливый Нацу обвёл друзей мрачным взглядом.

— Я не знаю. Но я чувствую, что её надо отнести к Люси, — с неохотой подняв демоницу на руки, Нацу, терзаемый угрызениями совести, двинулся в обратный путь. В случае чего, он сможет вновь защитить лучшую подругу.

Его друзья, переглянувшись, поспешили догнать спешащего драгонслеера. С таким Нацу почему-то совершенно не хотелось спорить.


	5. Портрет.

На следующий день Люси проснулась в отличном настроении, ощущая себя бодрой и выспавшейся на неделю вперёд. За прочтением сказок она сама не заметила, в какой момент голова коснулась мягкой подушки, а руки отбросили в сторону ставшею ненужной книгу. Всё же вчера выдался насыщенный событиями день, поэтому не удивительно, что она успела так сильно утомиться. Да ещё столько разных эмоций и впечатлений: новый мир, ожившая мама, встреча с бывшим врагом, жуткая вдова с весьма странными наклонностями.

А ведь на этом дела не заканчивались!

Сейра лежала рядом с ней. Тёмные волосы красиво рассыпались по простыне и подушке, а грудь мирно вздымается, показывая, что сон девушки спокойный и неопасный для её психики. Руки, едва сжатые в кулаки, покоятся рядом с головой.

Не сдержав улыбки при виде такой беззащитной этериас, Люси, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, проследовала в ванную комнату, принимаясь за привычные утренние процедуры. Некоторое время спустя она, надев удобное зелёное платье, которое красиво облегало её стройную фигуру, подчёркивая все достоинства молодой девушки, с небывалым энтузиазмом побежала на поиски дворецкого.

В её голове возник очередной план, который смог бы ускорить поиски остальных демонов. Как бы не хотелось встречаться с этериасами — ведь не все они такие, как Сейра, оказавшаяся более «человечной», — Люси знала, что без них путь домой ей заказан. Умирать девушке в самом расцвете сил не прельщало, потому следовало забить на свой внутренний голос, шепчущий не делать опрометчивых поступков и не встречаться с так пугающими её демонами, и покорно приниматься за поиски бывших врагов.

Дворецкий был незаменим в плане своих способностей по мгновенному выполнению любых прихотей своих господ. На улице ураган, а хозяева захотели насладиться пикником в парке? Не пройдёт и часа, как он, позвав магов, очистит небо от грязных туч и с поклоном проведёт Хартфилиев в абсолютно сухой парк, где под деревом их уже будет ожидать накрытый ковёр с различными яствами.

Искомый нашёлся у парадных дверей, около которых он с упоением отчитывал молоденькую служанку, по неосторожности разбившую стоявшую неподалёку напольную вазу. Заметив приближающуюся Люси, что сегодня прямо цвела и пахла из-за хорошего настроения, мужчина, в последний раз шикнув на раскаявшуюся девушку, с улыбкой повернулся к молодой хозяйке. Люси в нескольких словах обрисовала сложившуюся ситуацию. Впрочем, дворецкому этого вполне хватило. Убедив Люси в том, что всё будет сделано в наилучшем виде, он с воодушевлением рванул выполнять довольно необычное задание.

Глядя в след спешащему дворецкому, Люси негромко хихикнула. В запасе у неё был примерно час, прежде чем мужчина выполнит её задание и приведёт в дом нужных людей.

Чем бы ей заняться? ..

***

Когда Люси вошла в комнату, то сразу же увидела аккуратно заправленную кровать и Сейру, которая, сидя на одном из стульев, с упоением читала некую книгу в красочной обложке. Судя по мокрым волосам и полотенцу, частично прикрывающим её тело, она недавно вышла из душа. Впрочем, её мало заботил этот факт. Она настолько сильно погрузилась в книгу, что даже не заметила подошедшую Люси, которая, наклонившись, с интересом прочитала название книги.

— «Сказки всех стран»? — вслух произнесла она, прижав пальчик к губам.

Этериас встрепенулась, с испугом оглядываясь по сторонам. Но тут её взгляд наткнулся на жизнерадостную Люси, что с улыбкой разглядывала приглянувшуюся ей книгу.

\- Да, — кивнула брюнетка, сгибая страницу, на которой она остановилась, и откладывая книгу в сторону. — Сказки отличаются от других книг, написанных человеком. В них рассказывается о том, что вряд ли встретишь в реальном мире. Может, в этом состоит их прелесть?

— Возможно, — с улыбкой кивнула Люси, после чего скрылась за дверьми в гардеробную. — Сейра, высуши волосы, не то потом с ними намучаешься.

Этериас, наклонив голову вниз, принялась послушно вытирать волосы сухим полотенцем, после чего, добившись своего, потянулась к расчёске. Спутанные волосы расчёсывались тяжело: зубья расчёски всё время норовили сломаться или запутаться в густых прядях, чем выводили девушку из себя. Всё же стоило вначале расчесать волосы и только затем сушить их. Но откуда же Сейре, привыкшей разбираться с проблемами подобного рода с помощью своих проклятий, знать об этом?

Когда Сейра, наконец, практически полностью справилась со своими волосами, из гардеробной появилась Люси, держащая в руках чёрно-белую сложенную ткань. Кажется, это была одежда, однако Сейра решила повременить со своими выводами.

— Это тебе, — заклинательница вытянула руку, позволяя ткани распрямиться и показать себя застывшей демонице.

Кимоно. Красивое, элегантное, а главное — её размера. По белой поверхности ползли непонятные символы, а чёрную ткань украшали вышитые серебренными нитями ночные лилии. Люси, как всегда, всё предусмотрела, взяв во внимание предпочтения Сейры.

— Я подумала, что ты предпочитаешь именно такую одежду, — отведя взгляд в сторону, смущённо призналась Люси. — Ведь в прошлом ты надевала кимоно.

Этериас неуверенно приняла из рук девушки щедрый подарок и, не стесняясь чужого присутствия, стянула с себя полотенце, с волнением начиная надевать мягкое на ощупь кимоно, что так выгодно подчёркивало все достоинства Сейры, выставляя напоказ стройные ноги и довольно крепкие руки с узкими плечами. Одежда действительно шла демонице, делая её более хрупкой и женственной.

— Тебе идёт восточный стиль одежды, — раздался позади женский голос.

— Мама!

Люси, не скрывая своей радости при виде матери, с широкой улыбкой бросилась на шею Лейлы, которая, пошатнувшись, с лёгким смехом обняла свою дочь.

— С добрым утром, Люси, — потрепав девушку по светлым волосам, она повернулась к застывшей Сейре. — И тебе, Сейра.

Этериас моргнула, не сразу поняв, что обращаются к ней. Не привыкла она к такому началу дня. Обычно люди сторонились её или же стремились сделать какую-либо гадость, уже с самого утра омрачая её жизнь и напоминая о том, что она здесь совершенно бессильна. Так что приходилось покорно приниматься за работу, сдерживая свой гнев и не желая привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, которое в последствие оставляло на неё напоминания в виде новых шрамов.

А тут совершенно незнакомая женщина искренне желает ей доброго утра, при этом ничто не намекает на то, что она издевается. Всё это было каким-то… странным, непривычным…

— Спасибо, — заторможено ответила этериас, не зная, куда глаза деть от волнения.

Помогла ей Люси. Подталкивая несопротивляющуюся девушку вперёд, заклинательница довела её до огромного зеркала во весь рост. Сейра с недоумением принялась рассматривать своё отражение, в то время, как Люси с неким недовольством рассматривала её в живую.

— Чего-то не хватает, — выдала она вердикт, приложив пальцы к подбородку.

К ним подошла Лейла, которую заинтересовали мысли и действия дочери. Разобравшись, что к чему, она хитро улыбнулась и жестом фокусника выудила непонятно откуда белоснежный бутон ночной лилии.

У Люси от такого зрелища непроизвольно открылся рот и округлились глаза. Сейра же с удивлением глядела на любимый цветок, возникший прямо из воздуха.

— Его изготовили по моему заказу, — объяснила Лейла, окатив этериаса задумчивым взглядом карих глаз. Придя к какому-то выводу, она просияла и воткнула цветок в её волосы, аккурат рядом с правым рогом. Создавалось ощущение, что лилия — это дополнение к белому ободку демоницы. — Считай это моим подарком.

Люси радостно улыбнулась, гордясь своей матерью, которая поняла всю суть сложившейся ситуации и решила разбавить обстановку своим способом. И её идея удалась. Люси с удовольствием истинного эстета оглядела смущённую Сейру, чей образ был полностью составлен.

— Ты действительно очень красивая, Сейра, — доверительно поделилась с ней заклинательница, встав рядом с ней. — А этот цветок очень идёт тебе. Не зря он тебе так нравится.

\- Да, цветок отлично сочетается с её стилем одежды и хорошо контрастирует с тёмными волосами и глазами, придавая Сейре некой таинственности, — продолжила мысль своей дочери Лейла.

— Прямо ночная принцесса!

Сейра с недоумением слушала шуточную перепалку матери с дочерью, не зная, злиться ей или же смеяться. Эти люди действовали на неё странно. Да и сами они отличались от других людей, с которыми прежде приходилось сталкиваться этериасу. В прошлой жизни она обращало мало внимания на любого человека, считая его недостойным своего внимания. Чаще всего Сейра убивала или мучила надоедливых букашек, что смели вставать на её пути.

В новом мире всё кардинально изменилось: теперь она стала игрушкой прежде бессильных людишек, со временем теряя силы для борьбы с ними и предпочитая молча переносить все пытки, дабы не злить своих мучителей ещё сильнее. Она, в некоторой степени, даже начала бояться людей, причиняющих ей нестерпимую боль, доказывающих, что её сила бессильна против них. Это злило, это пугало… Сейра просто-напросто сдалась, окончательно потеряв веру в спасение и возвращение своего статуса бесстрашного демона.

Но тут появилась Люси, сбившая этериаса с толку своей неуёмной жаждой жизни и желанием подружиться, помочь своему бывшему врагу, что однажды чуть не уничтожил её новую семью. Но она как-то простила, может быть смирилась, но это не отменяет того факта, что девушка вызволила обессиленную демоницу из рук обезумевшей вдовы. Как бы ни сложно было это признавать, однако Сейра была искренне благодарна своей спасительнице, начиная испытывать к ней некое уважение и бескрайнее чувство благодарности.

А тут ещё мама Люси решила проявить благородство, чем окончательно ввела, непривыкшую к такому отношению, демоницу в ступор. Она даже начала бояться встречи с отцом девушки — если он окажется таким же, как его дочь и жена, то Сейра может поменять мнение о некоторых людях. А этого делать не хотелось по определённым причинам. Когда демоны были благодарны простым людишкам? Её соратники бы посмеялись над сошедшей с ума этериас и с позором лишили бы статуса Демона девяти Врат.

Размышления Сейры прервал стук в дверь. Мать с дочерью с явной неохотой оторвались от обсуждения необычной внешности демоницы, с выжиданием глядя на дверь. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Госпожа Люси, — раздался из-за двери знакомый голос дворецкого, — я исполнил вашу просьбу. Гости дожидаются вас в гостиной.

— Спасибо, Лейстер-сан! — крикнула заклинательница, бегом направляясь к выходу.

— Что за гости? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Лейла, не спеша следовать за дочерью.

Люси на миг обернулась к ним, одарив их лучезарной улыбкой. Её глаза загадочно заблестели в предвкушении некого зрелища.

— Пойдёмте, — поманила она их рукой, скрываясь за дверью. — Вы сами всё поймёте.

Сейра послушно сделала шаг вперёд, однако её задержала Лейла, мягко схватившая её за руку. Этериас с непониманием воззрилась на женщину, препятствующую её дальнейшему продвижению к двери.

— Я знаю, что ты не человек, — с улыбкой начала Лейла, подняв на Сейру лучистый взгляд. — Но я не понимаю, почему Люси делает всё, чтобы угодить тебе. Ведь вы даже толком незнакомы.

Сейра хотела возразить, сказать, что они познакомились давно, жаль только в военной обстановке, когда находились по разные стороны баррикад. Впрочем, этериас была умна, потому разумно промолчала, вспомнив, что людям этого мира не стоит знать о гостях с другого мира.

— Однако я верю своей дочери, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила Лейла, не заметив смятения на лице демоницы. Или же она сделала вид, что не заметила его? — Она редко ошибается в людях.

«Я не человек», — вертелось на языке этериаса, но она с усилием воли подавила свой неуместный в данном случае порыв.

— Я хочу попросить тебя проследить за Люси, — добралась до главного аристократка, подняв на безмолвную девушку несколько умоляющий взгляд. — Она очень наивна, ранима и неопытна. А из-за своего статуса единственной наследницы великого рода Хартфилиев находится в постоянной опасности. Поэтому у меня есть лишь одна просьба — пожалуйста, не предавай мою дочь. Она не перенесёт этого.

Лейла тяжело вздохнула и медленно опустилась на колени, наклонив голову вниз. Ошеломлённая Сейра, не зная, как поступить в данной ситуации, решила прислушиваться к своему сердцу. Оно говорило только одно.

— Я не предам вашу дочь. Просто не смогу это сделать, — этериас присела рядом с женщиной, внимательно глядя прямо в её глаза. — Я обязана ей многим. Так что будьте уверены, что когда она будет находиться рядом со мной, я сделаю всё, чтобы никто не посмел причинить ей вреда.

По щеке Лейлы пробежала слеза, которую она тут же стёрла, с недоумением разглядывая свою руку. Покачав головой, аристократка встала, после чего, оправив платье, с мягкой улыбкой протягивая Сейре раскрытую ладонь.

— Мы не ошиблись в тебе, — туманно произнесла Лейла, однако почти сразу же приняла оживлённый вид. — Пойдём! Мне интересно, кого позвала Люси. Зная свою дочь, могу с уверенностью сказать, что нас ожидают необычные люди.

Дверь неслышно закрылась за двумя женщинами…

***

Люди действительно оказались необычными. Точнее, не все являлись обычными людьми. Люси позвала настоящих магов и художников. Два мага и два художника, которые с удивлением и благоговением оглядывали просторную гостиную, со вкусом обставленную дорогой мебелью. Уюта помещению добавляли огромные окна во всю стену, занавешенную прозрачной тюлью и незакрытыми бордовыми шторами.

Заклинательница увлечённо что-то обсуждала с гостями, иногда указывая рукой на свою голову, а затем на чистый мольберт. При виде входящей Сейры у неё маниакально заблестели глаза. Подбежав к этериас, она схватила её за руку и с воодушевлением потянула в сторону изумлённых таким поворотом людей.

— Она поможет нам, — радостно объявила Люси, подтолкнув Сейру вперёд.

Маги оглядели демоницу с явным недоверием, но промолчали. В глаза художников промелькнул страх при виде красивой девушки с необычными рогами на голове, однако они решили последовать примеру своих временных коллег. Сейра, в свою очередь, как-то съёжилась под таким пристальным вниманием. Люси, заметив состояние этериаса, легонько сжала её ладошку и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Что ты задумала, Люси? — полюбопытствовала Лейла, при виде которой гости склонились в низком поклоне. Лейлу знали все, ведь она была не только женой самого богатого человека Фиора, но и владела известнейшей в стране сетью ювелирных магазинов.

— Я хочу найти товарищей Сейры, — поделилась своим планам заклинательница, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией своих слушателей. — Однако это сделать довольно непросто. Ночью мне в голову пришла идея, как осуществить свой план, поэтому я попросила Лейстер-сана позвать несколько нужных мне людей. Сам план состоит в том, что мы с Сейрой мысленно представляем её товарищей, а маги с помощью своей магии передают их художникам, которые переносят мысленные образы на бумагу. Затем мы сделаем несколько копий полученных портретов и разошлём по всем населённым пунктам Фиора.

Сейра с восхищением глядела на Люси, поражаясь её невероятному уму и сообразительности. Сама бы она никогда не додумалась до такого! Однако… Зачем Люси собирается искать остальных этериасов? Как-то не верилось в то, что в ней взыграло чувство жалости. Всё же этериасы являлись бывшими врагами её гильдии, не принёсшими с собой ничего, кроме разрушений и страха за жизнь дорогих людей.

— План хороший, — одобрительно кивнула Лейла, не сводя с напрягшейся дочери внимательно взгляда. — Только скажи мне, Люси… Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят товарищи Сейры?

Заклинательница вздрогнула. Замечтавшись о поиске пропавших этериасов, разбросанных по всему Фиору, она совсем позабыла о конспирации. Как она могла позволить поймать себя на таком простом вопросе? Нужно срочно выкручиваться!

— Я показала их ей, — внезапно спокойным голосом призналась Сейра, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Я тоже владею магией, — она решила не раскрывать всей правды о своём проклятии. — Но она работает только на Люси.

Теперь взгляд магов стал более изучающим. Они впервые встречали такое странное существо, одновременно так похожее и так отличающееся от людей. Это разжигало интерес, заставляло лучше приглядываться к демонице, разглядывая её до мельчайших подробностей.

— Вот оно как, — с улыбкой протянула Лейла, прикрывая свои глаза и усаживаясь на один из диванов.

Люси с благодарностью посмотрела на Сейру и села рядом с матерью, пригласив Сейру последовать её примеру. Маги и художники принялись за свою работу. Их заинтересовал необычный заказ и щедрая плата, поэтому стоило оправдать мнение заказчиков и сделать всё в лучшем виде.

***

Они закончили свою работу вечером. Представительницы прекрасного пола с интересом рассматривали картинки необычных существ, многие из которых мало походили на людей.

Лейла, наклонив голову в бок, с весёлым изумлением разглядывала Франмалта, дивясь его маленькому и непропорциональному телу. Почему-то этот этериас вызывал у неё смех.

Люси вцепилась в лист плотной бумаги, да так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. С листа на неё с лёгким презрением глядел Шакал, чьи губы растянулись в издевательской ухмылке. К счастью, вспоминала данного этериаса Сейра, за что Люси ей была безмерно благодарна. Среди всех демонов больше всего страха и ненависти вызывал именно Шакал.

Первая встреча в доме бывшего советника, метания между беременной женщиной и стариком, страх за Хэппи… Пещера, кишащая демонами, и боль в разорванной ноге… Улыбка Водолея на прощание…

Люси стиснула лист бумаги, принимаясь быстро моргать, чтобы избавиться от подступивших к глазам слёз. Даже знание того, что Водолей не погибла, не могли успокоить тоскующее по вредному духу сердце. Несмотря на все её придирки, нежелание слушаться хозяйку, Люси всё равно любила Водолея, а память о ней обещала остаться с ней до конца жизни.

Хартфилия не была уверенна, что сможет когда-нибудь простить Шакала. Кого угодно, но только не его…

— Извините за бестактность, — вдруг подал голос один из художников, сжимая в руках рабочий чемодан. – Но, думаю, моя помощь окажется как нельзя кстати.

С этими словами он с некой опаской приблизился к Сейре и ткнул пальцев в портрет этериаса, который она с небывалой нежностью держала в руках. Достав из чемодана листок бумаги и ручку, художник что-то быстро начеркал и протянул бумажку Люси.

— Вы найдёте её по этому адресу, — выпалив это, он поклонился и ретировался. За ним поспешили его напарники.

Люси и Лейла, переглянувшись, синхронно заглянули в рисунок в руках Сейры.

— Госпожа Кёка, — с недоверием выдохнула этериас и счастливо улыбнулась.

Поиски Люси вновь увенчались успехом. Но всё ли так просто?..

***

Полюшка задумчиво обошла две больничные койки, на которых лежали тела двух девушек: блондинки и брюнетки. За несколько часов она сумела прийти к выводу, что их нужно держать как можно ближе друг другу, если же этериаса перемещали в другую палату, состояние обеих юных особ резко ухудшалось. Хвостатым было всё равно на демона, однако здоровье Люси стояло превыше всего. Потому они, от досады скрежета зубами, всё же поселили их в одну палату и даже поставили койки как можно ближе друг к другу.

— Всё очень странно, — подвёл итог Макаров, задумчиво поглаживая свой подбородок.

Члены гильдии кивнули, не спеша прервать раздумья своего Мастера, что должен был придумать наиболее оптимальный вариант из нынешней ситуации. И он не подвёл своих детишек.

— Локи сказал, чтобы мы не удивлялись просьбам Люси, — напомнила Венди, прижимая к груди подозрительно смиренную Шарли.

Макаров кивнул, приходя к какому-то выводу. Встав с перил лестницы, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание, он громко произнёс:

— Наш друг в опасности. Мы должны спасти его! Люси — член нашей гильдии, её неотъемлемая часть. Мы не можем подвести её! — его поддержал одобрительный гул гильдии. — Значит так! Грей, Эльза, Венди и Шарли! — вышесказанные поднялись со своих мест, ожидая указаний. — Вы отправляетесь в гильдию «Саблезубых тигров», чтобы попросить Юкино о помощи! Нам понадобится её сила. Затем… Леви, я разрешаю тебе пользоваться архивами всего мира, к которым у меня имеется доступ. Постарайся найти информацию о подобных случаях. Гажил и Лили помогут тебе, — тут Мастер усмехнулся, наблюдая за стремительно краснеющей девушкой. — Нацу и Мира, вас я попрошу дежурить рядом с кроватью Люси. Мало ли что эта этериас может сделать с нашей подругой.

\- Да, Мастер, — необычно серьёзно кивнули парень с девушкой, делая шаг вперёд. Уж они защитят свою подругу!

— Вернём же Люси к жизни! — подвёл итог Макаров, которого мгновенно поддержал одобрительный рев детишек.

Они вновь стали единым организмом, стремящимся к одной цели — спасению своей верной подруги.


	6. Принцесса.

На следующий день девушки, не став медлить, с утра отправились в столицу Фиора. Ехать предстояло всего лишь два часа — поместье Хартфилиев располагалось как можно ближе к Крокусу, где находился главный дворец королевской семьи. Но это не отменяло того факта, что даже в столице, как и в остальных крупных городах Фиора, у Хартфилиев были собственные квартиры. Главам семьи приходилось частенько разъезжать по всему Королевству, поэтому для их безопасности и комфорта были скуплены наилучшие квартиры в городах.

Сопровождали юную наследницу семьи Хартфилиев только кучер, новая служанка и один их стражей Короля, ожидающий прибытия девушки в столице. От них требовалось охранять молодую аристократку тайком, чтобы Люси, нелюбящая особой опеки, не заметила их. Заклинательница терпеть не могла, когда за её каждым шагом следили, не давая в полной мере расслабиться и насладиться обычной жизнью горожанина. А с охранниками она сразу привлечёт к себе ненужное внимание.

Был ещё один немаловажны факт — её внешность. Знаменитую наследницу рода Хартфилиев в лицо знали практически все жители Фиора. Как-никак вторая по важности семья в Королевстве! Из-за этого Люси этого мира выделялась из толпы, что также было очень плохо. Одни люди робели, другие подлизывались, мечтая втереться в доверие наследницы великой семьи. Но большую опасность представляли наемники, которых конкуренты Джудо Хартфилия нанимали для устранения его единственной дочери.

Поэтому не удивительно, что сразу по прибытии в столицу, девушки завернули в неприметный магазин, где под ошарашенным взглядом владелицы торговой точки попросили принести себе элегантные накидки с капюшоном на платье. Хозяйка магазина, не до конца отойдя от шока при виде Люси и её проклятой служанки, со страхом вручила им самые дорогие, однако вполне красивые вещи. Благо, денег у заклинательницы было много, поэтому из магазина они уже ушли скрывая свои лица.

Оставив кучера на постоялом дворе, ибо останавливаться в квартире родителей не особо и хотелось, девушки, тихо переговариваясь, уверенной походкой направились по адресу художника, даже не представляя, что их ожидает впереди.

Люси скосила взгляд на идущую рядом Сейру, которая не скрывала лёгкой улыбки и некого предвкушения в глазах. По рассказам этериас заклинательница поняла, что Кёка единственная, кто по-своему заботился о демонице. И Сейра этого не забывала, не забыла сейчас и не забудет в будущем. Кёка значила для неё очень многое — она была для неё центром Вселенной. Даже Зереф и Мар де Гир уходили на второй план, если дело касалось Кёки. Одним словом, Сейра имела большую привязанность к Рейсейтен.

Заклинательница не понимала чувств Сейры, на что этериас с непонятной усмешкой ответила, что для этого нужно кого-то по настоящему любить. И любовь должна быть не дружеской, материнской или отеческой, а именно страстной, всепоглощающей.

У Люси на этих словах странно задёргалась бровь. Она и раньше подозревала этериас в нетрадиционной ориентации, но теперь та сама в этом призналась. Слышать такое было весьма странно. Всё же не встречались ей раньше подобные люди. Хотя… Сейра ведь не человек…

Изнывая от любопытства, Люси напрямик задала терзающий душу вопрос. Ведь пока не успокоится — нормально не уснёт. Любопытство оно такое!

Сейра на столь откровенный вопрос отреагировала спокойно. Бросив на вздрогнувшую девушку загадочный взгляд, она тихо пояснила, что для неё нет разницы — мужчина перед ней или женщина. Главное, чтобы они доставляли ей эстетическое удовольствие и притягали взор своей красотой. Однако в этом мире её особо не спрашивали, поэтому этериас пришлось на время забыть о своих давних увлечениях.

Вот за таким «занимательным» разговором они и добрались до конечного пункта, коим оказался трёхэтажный помпезный дом, на вершине которого висела вычурная вывеска. «Экзотический сад» — значилось на ней красными буквами на чёрном фоне и в окружение поцелуйчиков. Последний факт насторожил как всегда бдительную и быстро соображающую заклинательницу.

«Что-то тут нечисто, — подумала Люси, неспешно поднимаясь по каменной лестнице к парадному ходу, около которого смирно стояли два охранника, одетые в чересчур вульгарные вещи. — Куда же нас отправил тот художник?»

Стоящие на страже амбалы молча открыли тяжёлую дубовую дверь, явно оценив дорогую одежду девушек и то, с каким достоинством они держались на людях.

Не успели представительницы прекрасного пола переступить невысокий порог неизвестного заведения, как к ним навстречу из-за столика ресепешен выскочил тощий парень. На его простоватом лице выделялись глаза — они были маленькие, чем-то напоминающие поросячьи.

— Приветствую милых дам в лучшем борделе нашего славного Королевства, — с поклоном заявил парёнёк. — Меня зовут Келан, и я готов помочь вам в выборе.

Люси словно молнией по голове ударило. Глупо хлопая глазами, она переглянулась со столь же удивлённой этериас и перевела ничего не понимающий взгляд на светящегося от радости паренька. И только после того, как улёгся первый шок, она соизволила осмотреться кругом.

А посмотреть на что тут было!

Холл публичного дома выделялся богатой обстановкой и некой помпезностью. На стенах дорогие тканые обои бордовых оттенков. Пол покрывали мягкие ворсистые ковры с незатейливым рисунком, а на стенах висело множество картин довольно неприличного характера и канделябры, создающие таинственную обстановку. Преобладали же здесь в основном красные и чёрные цвета.

Впрочем, Люси не зря являлась дочерью Джудо, который с самого детства учил дочь быстро сориентироваться в любой ситуации и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, если, конечно, оно не пойдёт на пользу. Сейчас эти навыки были как нельзя кстати. Они не должны выделяться. Ради успешного окончания их «операции» стоило вспомнить давние уроки отца.

Поправив капюшон, дабы была видна лишь нижняя часть лица, Люси гордо выпрямилась, показывая съежившемуся парнишке своё превосходство. В неясном свете канделябров сверкнуло дорогое кольцо, которое Люси зачем-то напялила на свой указательный палец. Но, как выяснилось, сделала она это не зря.

— Меня интересует одна девушка, — надменно начала заклинательница, в душе недовольная тем, что приходится строить из себя типичную аристократку.

— Какую же? — тут же засуетился Келан, после чего в его руках непонятным образом появилась увесистая папка. — Возьмите-возьмите, тут самые лучшие представительницы нашего борделя!

Паренёк тут же забегал вокруг девушек, предлагая им присесть на диван, утолить жажду кофе или дорогим вином. Он желал казаться полезным, но своими бестолковыми действиями только мешал сосредоточиться блондинке.

Сейра, поняв настроение заклинательницы, сделала шаг вперёд и схватила замершего Келана за тонкое горло, ощущая неимоверное желание раз и навсегда покончить с доставучим юношей. Пальцы сжались сильнее, из горла парня раздался приглушённый хрип. Губы этериаса растянулись в широкой улыбке, предвкушая занимательное зрелище.

Но всему приходит конец.

— Сейра, не тронь его, — спокойно произнесла Люси, однако дрожащие нотки в голосе с головой выдавали её. Она вспомнила, кем на самом деле является Сейра, и это воспоминание доставило ей отнюдь не радость. — Я нашла Кёку.

Этериас с неохотой отпустила задыхающегося паренька и покорно подошла к своей новой хозяйке. Келан, схватившись за горло, на котором вскоре обещали появиться уродливые синяки, отскочил в сторону от опасной клиентки, пытаясь выровнять своё дыхание. Как бы страшно не было, однако ему предстояло обслужить дорогих клиенток, личность одной, кажется, он сумел раскрыть. Впрочем, Келан мог и ошибаться. Ведь не будет же наследница семьи Хартфилиев разгуливать по борделям. За ней ухаживают практически все молодые аристократы, ищущие благосклонности великого рода.

— Мы хотим встретиться вот с этой девушкой, — Люси протянула более-менее пришедшему в себя парню альбом, раскрыв его на нужной странице. — За цену не волнуйтесь. Мы в состояние оплатить её.

Келан с опаской приблизился к девушкам и постарался держаться как можно ближе к заклинательнице, нутром ощущая идущую опасность от этериаса. А Люси могла в случае чего за него заступиться. Как он понял, вторая девушка подчинялась возможной представительницы рода Хартфилиев.

Заглянув в альбом, Келан ощутил неимоверное желание постучаться головой о стену. С приходом этих странных посетительниц его настигла череда неудач, которые продолжали появляться с поразительной быстротой. Ну как ввести девушек в курс дела, при этом не вызвав их гнева? Видно же, что выбранная путана знакома им. Не зря же они её выбрали.

— Извините, но это невозможно, — вежливо ответил парень, после чего принялся лихорадочно перелистывать глянцевые страницы. — Может, вы выберете себе другую девушку?

— Нам нужна именно она!

— Почему мы не можем её увидеть? — оттеснила в сторону разволновавшуюся Сейру заклинательница. — Я же сказала, что цена для нас неважна.

Келан заметно волновался. Его глаза бегали по помещению, не зная, за что зацепиться и отвлечь внимание настырных посетительниц. К тому же, пугала одна из девушек, снова начавшая злиться. А это означало новую боль и синяки.

— Не в этом деле…

— А в чём? — продолжала допытываться Люси, не обращая внимания на затихшую демоницу, которая начинала терять терпение.

Глаза Сейры опасно сузились — в них запылал огонь еле сдерживаемой ярости. Руки сжались в кулаки, а в голове билась одна мысль.

«Убей его!» — шептал проснувшийся внутри неё демон, за долгие дни почувствовавший страх противника.

И Сейра сдалась, она поддалась искушению, вытягивая руку и делая шаг в сторону попятившегося парня. Глаза застелила кровавая пелена, а пальцы пульсировали от нахлынувшего к самому краю проклятия, которое она при всём своём желание не сможет вымесить на надоевшем человеке.

— Говори, почему я не могу попасть к Госпоже Кёке?! — зарычала Сейра, наступая на съёжившегося от страха юношу.

Люси с беспокойством посмотрела на разъярённую этериас, видя её в таком состояние впервые. Она находилась на пределе. И осознание данного факта не доставило заклинательнице совершенно никакой радости. Такая Сейра её пугала, отталкивала, напоминая о недавней битве с гильдией «Тартарос», после которой в голове не осталось никаких радостных воспоминаний. Естественно, кроме их победы. Жаль только, что Люси не смогла отпраздновать долгожданную победу с друзьями, вместо этого отправившись в чужой мир для спасения этериасов и попытки пробудить в них человеческие качества.

Тряхнув головой, Хартфилия приказала себе собраться и не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Сейчас она находится в борделе, рядом с не на шутку разозлённой Сейрой, которую нужно было успокоить. Кивнув головой своим мыслям, Люси открыла рот, собираясь позвать этериас, однако её опередили.

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался откуда-то сверху грозный мужской голос, который постепенно к ним приближался.

Девушки и парень, отвлёкшись от назревающего конфликта, задрали голову вверх. С винтовой лестницы поспешно спускался полноватый мужчина с толстым красным лицом и маленькими неприятными глазками. Привлекательности также не добавляли маленькие усики, смешно топорщившиеся над верхней губой. Увидев их, Люси прикрыла рот ладошкой и тихонько захихикала.

Впрочем, долго веселиться ей не дали двое высоких накаченных парня, неотступно следовавших за мужчиной. Видимо, его персональная охрана. Да уж, неплохие ребята!

— Господин Райден! — радостно крикнул Келан, на всех парах бросившись к окончательно спустившемуся мужчине. — Тут посетительницы требует одну девушку.

— И что же мешает тебе исполнить просьбу наших клиенток? — с презрением посмотрел на взволнованного юношу Райден.

Вместо ответа парень открыл альбом на нужной странице и протянул его заинтересованному таким поворотом мужчине. Девушки внимательно наблюдали за эмоциями, появляющимися на лице толстяка: удивление, понимание и некая жадность.

— Мы хотим узнать, почему нам не предоставляют понравившуюся девушку? — требовательно поинтересовалась Люси, сжимая в руках ледяную ладошку этериас.

— Потому что она больше не работает в нашем заведение, — попытался приятно улыбнуться Райден, но вопреки его ожиданиям она вышла у него не то, что противной, а даже отталкивающей.

Люси поморщилась, радуясь, что за плотным капюшоном накидки невозможно увидеть её эмоций. Как бы ей не нравился данный субъект, но она должна узнать о нынешнем местонахождение Кёки. И не только ради себя, сколько ради Сейры, чьё состояние стало для заклинательницы очень важным. Она не могла подвести этериас, которую постепенно начинала считать своей подругой.

— Где она сейчас? — продолжала задавать интересующие её вопросы аристократка.

— В земле, — последовал незамедлительный ответ, вогнавший девушек в ступор.

— То есть? — переспросила Люси, интуиция которой забила тревогу.

Что-то должно было произойти. И вряд ли им с Сейрой это понравится.

— В прямом, — Райден нехорошо улыбнулся, а его маслянистые глаза противно заблестели. — Она не выдержала «ласк» своего клиента, обожающего мучать своих партнёрш непосредственно во время процесса, и погибла. Не волнуйтесь, мы приказали её похоронить…

Слушать дальше Сейра не стала. Зашипев не хуже разозлённой змеи, она с невероятной скоростью добралась до не успевшего даже удивиться Райдена и мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в его лицо, стараясь разодрать его в клочья. Охранники тут же отреагировали, начиная отдирать отчаянно сопротивляющуюся этериас от вопящего хозяина, прижимающего руки к окровавленному лицу. Кажется, Сейра частично сделала задуманное и подпортила и без того непривлекательную внешность Райдена.

— Выкиньте их вон из моего заведения! — звенящим от ярости голосом завопил он, отмахиваясь от мельтешащего перед его глазами Келана, предлагающего свою помощь в оказании первой помощи.

Охранники послушно подхватили на руку и опешившую Люси, после чего, пинком распахнув двери заведения, бесцеремонно выбросили девушек прямо на лестницу, отчего они больно отбили всё своё тело.

Шипя от боли, заклинательница с трудом поднялась с холодного камня и наклонилась к этериас, собираясь помочь ей принять вертикальное положение. Однако замерла, поражённая увиденным. По неестественно бледным щекам Сейры безостановочно текли прозрачные слёзы, которые достигнув подбородка, скрывались с поля зрения ошарашенной блондинки. В которой раз за день демоница смогла сильно удивить волшебницу.

— Госпожа Кёка, — срывающимся голосом прошептала Сейра, бездумно глядя на свои покрытые чужой кровью руки.

Люси, чувствуя невероятную жалость к демонице, в один момент потерявшей один из смыслов своей жизни, с трудом помогла ей встать и отряхнула подол кимоно от пыли. Приобняв её за плечи, девушка вместе с ней спустилась вниз и, поддерживая вздрагивающую из-за всхлипов демоницу, направилась к постоялому двору, где их дожидался кучер.

Но не успели они скрыться в одном из переулков, как их окликнул звонкий девичий голос. Обернувшись, Люси увидела спешащую к ним девушку, смутно кого-то напоминающую.

— Кто ты такая? — с подозрением спросила заклинательница, продолжая гладить постепенно успокаивающуюся Сейру по спине.

— Меня зовут Мара, — первым делом представилась девушка и, немного помявшись, добавила: — Я дочь Райдена.

Услышав знакомое имя, навсегда отпечатавшееся в её голове, Сейра резко подняла голову, пристальным взглядом оглядывая полноватую девушку. Сопоставив поступившую информацию, она пришла к выводу, что перед ней новый враг и приготовилась к драке. Уж её-то этериас победит с лёгкостью.

— Кто из вас Сейра? — своим вопросом она сбила напрягшихся девушек с толка, заставив их непонимающе переглянуться.

Но интерес оказался сильнее. Сделав шаг вперёд, этериас гордо приподняла голову, отчего капюшон чуть откинулся назад, открывая чужому взгляду чёрные волосы и заплаканное лицо.

— Откуда ты меня знаешь?

— Мне Кёка про тебя рассказывала, — пояснила Мара, после чего начала вводить их в курс дела.

Даже в борделе могут возникнуть дружеские отношения. Как раз это и произошло с Кёкой, которая однажды, сама того не понимая, помогла избежать Маре очередного наказания отца, и привлекла к себе её внимание. С того самого момента началась их дружба. Конечно, девушке пришлось нелегко. Этериас не доверяла людям, продолжая относиться к ним с презрением и превосходством не смотря на то, что они вытворяли с её телом.

Но время шло, Кёке приходилось нелегко из-за своего внешнего вида. Её ненавидели «коллеги», но «обожали» многочисленные клиенты, которым доставляло удовольствие отыгрываться на беззащитной демонице. Одна лишь Мара относилась к ней нормально, поэтому-то и завоевала её благосклонность.

— Она часто упоминала о некой Сейре, — закончила свой маленький рассказ девушка, чему-то ласково улыбаясь. — Кёка верила, что ты однажды придёшь за ней. Жаль, что она этого не дождалась.

Сейра опустила голову, не зная, как реагировать на услышанное. Мысль о том, что она была небезразлична Кёке, раз она так часто вспоминала о ней, приятно грело душу, заставляя вновь разбитую душу восстанавливаться. Сейра сохранит воспоминания о ней, ведь с Госпожой было связано столько хороших воспоминаний. И она выживет! Этериас выживет назло людям, которым обязательно покажет свою настоящую силу и заставит их расплатиться за всё, что они сделали с ними.

Тут взгляд этериас упал на заклинательницу, что с беспокойством смотрела на неё. В груди разлилось тепло. Люси первая приняла её несмотря на то, что она в прошлом чуть не уничтожила «Хвост феи». Хартфилия приняла её сторону, вытащила из пучин отчаяния, доставила столько радости, познакомила со своей мамой, которая также хорошо отнеслась к брошенной этериас и даже подарила замечательную лилию. Сейра не имела права подводить ставших для неё дорогими людей. Только не их.

— Мне пора, — Мара вдруг заспешила, мельком глянув на свои наручные часы. — Рада была встретиться с тобой, Сейра. Уверена, Кёка перед смертью думала о тебе.

Не успела Сейра и слова в ответ сказать, как Мара, низко поклонившись, резко куда-то убежала. Этериас растерянно глядела вслед исчезнувшей девушке и раздумывая над её последними словами.

Неужели Госпожа Кёка и правда думала о ней перед смертью?

Размышления Сейры прервала Люси, осторожно сжавшая её холодную ладонь. Этериас с мрачной решимостью посмотрела на неё. Она окончательно решила, что начнёт новую жизнь, главное место в котором отводилось Люси и воспоминаниям о Кёке.

— Пойдём? — нерешительно предложила заклинательница, потянув несопротивляющуюся подругу вперёд.

— Хорошо, принцесса.

Люси от такого чуть не упала. Скосив взгляд на слегка улыбающуюся Сейру, она выгнула правую бровь. Как-то не нравилось ей такое начало их настоящих дружеских отношений.

— Принцесса?

— Да, — утвердительно кивнула этериас и мечтательно прикрыла глаза. — Ты очень похожа на принцессу из сказок, которые я прочитала в твоих книгах. Такая же добрая, милосердная и красивая. Ты невероятная!

Заклинательница от такого заявления покраснела. Ей никто и никогда не говорил таких приятных комплиментов. Сейра смогла удивить её и здесь. Что же она преподнесёт в последующие дни?

— Только второй Девы и третьей Коки мне тут не хватало, — смущенно буркнула Люси, крепко сжимая нагревшуюся ладонь подруги.

Сейра же вновь улыбнулась, прибавляя шаг и нагоняя спешащую заклинательницу. Теперь у неё появилась новая подруга, готовая поддержать в трудные минуты и способная помочь в решение возникших проблем. А эти качества Сейра ценила, поэтому решила, что не позволит никому причинить вреда Люси.

Теперь не стоило волноваться. Люси окончательно получила доверие некогда неприступной Сейры. Какого этериаса заклинательнице суждено спасти после неё?

***

Нацу, нагнувшись, поднял появившийся прямо над Люси клочок обгоревшей бумаги, который радикально отличался от предыдущего.

«Кёка погибла», — почерком заклинательницы было выведено на нём.

Скомкав бесполезный клочок бумаги, Нацу отбросил его в сторону, не удосужившись посмотреть, куда именно он упал. Вместо этого он склонился над своей подругой и погладил её по поблекшим волосам, заодно бросив настороженны взгляд на соседнюю койку, на которой лежала черноволосая демоница.

— Ты только дождись нас, Люси, — чуть слышно протянул драгонслеер, дотронувшись до лба девушки. — Мы спасём тебя. Только дождись. Не смей сдаваться и умирать.

С первого этажа донеслись оживлённые крики. Нацу закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чужим голосам, что звучали радостно.

Но не успел он разобрать и одного слова, как дверь в палату резко открылась и в дверном проёме показалась счастливая Лисанна.

— Юкино Агрия прибыла! — громко возвестила она и внезапно разрыдалась от навалившего облегчения.

Сможет ли заклинательница «Саблезубых тигров» прояснить сложившуюся ситуацию? В любом случае, вся надежда «Хвоста феи» была на неё…


	7. Строитель.

Сейра ловко спрыгнула с экипажа, полностью проигнорировав выступающую ступеньку, и услужливо подала руку неспешно выбирающейся Люси, помогая ей спуститься на землю, при этом не помяв дорогое платье. За движениями девушек неотрывно следили сотни глаз, не до конца веря, что такая значимая особа посетила их небольшой городок Велош. Однако это не мешало им выстроиться во что-то наподобие живого коридора, ведущего к стоящему у порога недостроенного дома мэру данного города.

Люси, гордо подняв голову, с вежливой улыбкой прошла под внимательными взглядами горожан, в душе мечась от паники и не зная, куда себя деть от страха. Ну не любила она такие мероприятия, где приходилось держать себя в руках и притворяться настоящей аристократкой, обличие которой заклинательница не особо жаловала. Ей больше по душе был образ простой девушки, состоящей в гильдии «Хвост феи» и привлекающей к себе внимание приятной внешностью и своими магическими способностями. А тут…

***

В Велош девушки забрели не случайно. Совсем недавно в поместье прибыл один из ищеек, сообщив срочную новость о том, что один из этериасов был обнаружен в новом городке, в котором шли масштабные строительные работы. По его словам, пропавший демон работал строителем, но при этом ему не платили совершенно никаких денег, а работа у него была весьма странной. В чём заключалась странность, Люси предстояло узнать самой. Помочь же в этом ей вызвалась Сейра, желающая встретиться со своими давними товарищами.

Однако не успел один гонец сесть на коня, как явился другой. Его новости оказались неутешительными — поисковая группа сумела обнаружить этериаса, но немного не успела и наткнулась уже на хладный труп, который они, к облегчению заклинательницы, всё же додумались похоронить на ближайшем кладбище. Благо, никто не смел возражать личным ищейкам семьи Хартфилия.

Потому на следующий день девушки немедля отправились в нужный город, желая успеть вытащить из лап очередного свихнувшегося на богатстве аристократа наконец-то обнаруженного демона. Им хватило опыта с Кёкой и Ки-су, которого недавно и нашли ищейки, так что следовало поспешить. Ведь от количества спасённых этериасов напрямую зависела жизнь Люси. Чем больше выживших и изменивших своё мнение о людях демонов, тем больше шансов у неё выжить.

***

Местного аристократа звали Балош Магден. Он представлял собой высокого бородача, чьё пухлое красное лицо украшали несколько шрамов, служащих прямым доказательством его прошлой бандитской жизни. Ну, а как ещё объяснить его стремительное становление богачом, если учитывать, что до этого он не был зарегистрирован ни на одной законной службе. Однако люди помалкивали, помня о том, что его банда до сих пор орудовала в лесах Королевства и была неуловима даже для представителей закона.

Впрочем, каким бы гадом не был Балош, он всё равно понимал, что до достижения своих целей ему необходима поддержка высших слоёв общества, наделённых большей властью. Хартфилии в этом плане хорошо преуспели. Не даром даже мало-мальское государственное мероприятие не обходилось без их участия.

Потому аристократ встретил девушек со всеми почестями: он не только приготовил шикарный обеденный стол, заставленный самыми дорогими угощениями, но и самостоятельно встретил гостей чуть ли не у самого входа в город. Этим Балош показывал свою радушность и гостеприимство, в уме предполагая, что могло понадобиться от него наследнице великого рода и можно ли всё повернуть в свою сторону, дабы сорвать большой куш. Однако сначала стоило расспросить аристократку о цели её небольшого путешествия.

— Добро пожаловать в Велош, Госпожа Люси, — он учтиво поклонился остановившейся перед ним девушке, в уме подсчитывая общую стоимость драгоценностей, сверкающих на ушах, шее и пальцах Люси. — Что же Вас привело в мой непримечательный городок?

Нет, он не стал бы приказывать своим людям нападать на наследницу великого рода. Ведь её должны были охранять и тщательно оберегать от любых поползновений. Так что нужно безжалостно откинуть все мысли подобного характера.

— Доброго дня, Магден, — с трудом заставила она себя улыбнуться. — Я ищу здесь одного человека, — покривила Люси душой. Не станет же она выдавать тайн этериасов. — И не стоит принижать достоинства своего дома. Уверена, что через пару лет, Ваш город приблизится к числу крупнейших в нашем славном Королевстве.

— Надеюсь, что Ваши слова сбудутся, — согласно кивнул он головой, удовлетворенной таким ответом. — Так кого Вы, если не секрет, ищете?

Вместо ответа Люси вынула из внутреннего кармана лёгкой накидки скрученный лист бумаги, после чего подала его в услужливо раскрытую ладонь мужчины. Тот раскатал бумагу и с напряжённым видом изучил изображенного на ней этериаса. Судя по его реакции, разыскиваемый демон был ему знаком.

— Зачем он Вам? — наконец, подал голос Балош, вернув рисунок девушке.

Люси вновь спрятала бумагу в кармане и оглянулась по сторонам, красноречиво указав глазами на любопытный народ, что чуть ли не с открытыми ртами слушали их непонятный диалог. К ним редко заезжали знаменитые люди, а тем более аристократы, потому появление Люси они восприняли как глоток свежего воздуха. Хоть тема для разговоров появилась.

Балош без слов понял молчаливый ответ девушки. Закрыв глаза широкой ладонью, он мысленно сосчитал до десяти, призывая себя успокоиться. Иногда горожане его жутко бесили, из-за чего частенько в разных районах Велоша пропадали люди. После таких намёков народ на время затихал, но не проходило и месяца, как всё начиналось заново.

— Давайте я проведу небольшую экскурсию по строящимся домам, а затем уже у меня дома за обедом обсудим Вашу проблему? — предложил он, после чего, не удержавшись, мрачно зыркнул на шепчущихся людей. Те от этого взгляда мгновенно шарахнулись назад, не желая попадать под гнев мэра.

— Хорошая идея, — растянула губы в улыбке Люси, на секунду оборачиваясь к Сейре, чьё лицо надёжно скрывал глубокий капюшон недавно купленной накидки.

Подставив девушке локоть, он неспешным шагом двинулся вперёд, заведя разговор о недавно начатом строительстве. Люси внимательно слушала понятные уму объяснения своего собеседника, помимо воли увлекаясь его рассказом. Видимо, Балошу действительно нравилось строительство, раз он говорил о нём с таким увлечением и жаром, отчего девушка, раннее ничего не смыслящая в этой отрасли, начала хоть что-нибудь понимать.

Попадающиеся на пути строители, завидев могучую фигуру своего хозяина, приветливо махали рукой или же свистели, однако завидев светловолосую аристократку и неотступно следовавшую от них девушку, замолкали, обмениваясь друг с другом непонимающими взглядами. Судя по их реакции, девушки, к тому же аристократки, редко посещали эти места.

Действительно, что им делать на стройке? Ну разве что глазеть на полуголых из-за жары рабочих. Однако с этим занятием вполне успешно справлялись местные горожанки, что заливисто хихикали над каждым адресованным им парнями словом или же просто загадочно подмигивали.

В дом мэра, располагающийся прямо в центре города, они пришли только через два часа. Особняк, представляющий собой большой двухэтажный дом, снаружи затейливо отделанный мозаикой и разноцветными плитами, встретил их долгожданной прохладой и словами дворецкого о том, что стол накрыт. Однако перед этим гостьи посетили ванную комнату, где Сейра помогла Люси привести себя в божеский вид и избавиться от запаха пыли и цемента.

Сев на удобный стул, Люси вытянула ноги, зная, что под столом, до пола накрытой плотной белой скатертью, вряд ли будет заметен её манёвр. Новые туфли ужасно натёрли ноги, а гуляние по стройке среди обломков бетона и дерева не принесло радости. Скорее лишь ухудшило плачевое состояние бедной девушки.

Обед прошёл в молчании. Балош исчерпал свой лимит сегодняшнего разговора, восстанавливая силы аппетитной едой, а Люси была настолько счастлива шансу дать неприятно нывшим ногам передохнуть, что даже забыла о манерах вежливости. Сейра и дворецкий, стоящие за спинами своих господ молчали из-за своего статуса.

Хотя заклинательницу это мало волновало. Она несколько раз повторяла этериасу, что служанкой она значится лишь на бумагах и среди чужих людей, а на самом деле Сейра её подруга, которая имеет свои права и желания. Поэтому если ей что-нибудь вдруг понадобится, то она может смело просить об этом Люси. Той ради друзей ничего не жалко. Однако Сейра, не до конца верящая на свалившееся на неё счастье в виде нового настоящего друга, не спешила пользоваться щедростью девушки, вместо этого с некой преданностью исполняя её малейшие прихоти. Она искренне желала угодить принявшей её Люси, несмотря на принадлежность к этериасам, и хотела доказать свою полезность.

Балош со стуком поставил опустевший бокал на стол, после чего, откинувшись на спинку стула, внимательно посмотрел на вздрогнувшую от такой резкой смены настроения блондинку. Махнув рукой в воздухе, тем самым прося дворецкого выполнить своё желание, мужчина скрестил руки на груди.

— Мы нашли того, кого Вы ищете, — миролюбиво начал он, слегка покачиваясь на своём стуле. — Но позвольте повторить свой вопрос: для чего он Вам нужен?

— Всего лишь моя прихоть, — улыбнулась Люси, скосив под дурочку. — Видите ли, я коллекционер.

Брови мужчины изумлённо поползли вверх.

— Коллекционер?

— Да, — подтвердила девушка и жестом приказала этериасу снять с головы капюшон. — Я коллекционирую проклятых.

Этот план они вместе с Сейрой придумали вчера. Ведь нездоровое увлечение богатой аристократки могло привлечь чужое внимание и натолкнуть на лишние подозрения, что привели бы к неприятностям семьи. А портить репутацию Хартфилиев Люси не хотела, потому постаралась придумать что-нибудь более реалистичное.

На эту идею её подтолкнула Сейра. Сейчас у многих аристократов были весьма странные увлечения, так что коллекционирование этериасов не должно было создавать лишнего шума. Могут же, в конце концов, Хартфилии выделиться и в плане своих интересов?

Балош наполнил стакан дорогим виски и залпом выпил обжигающую жидкость, вызвавшую приятную дрожь во всём теле. Виски были его любимым алкогольным напитком, позволяющем хорошо расслабиться и отвлечься от мирских проблем, напоминающих о себе каждый день порою глупыми жалобами сумасшедших горожан. Помогло оно и в это раз.

Если сказать честно, то он не ожидал от такой милой на вид девушки таких слов. Хотя кто поймёт нынешнюю молодёжь, помешанную на странных увлечениях. Ему довелось встретить наследника одного знаменитого рода, что коллекционировал убитых его любимой змеёй людей. И он ведь так гордился своей коллекцией, насчитывающей пару десятков замороженный трупов. Куда только король смотрит? По сравнению с ними он со своей бандой просто сущий одуванчик.

В дверь постучали, оповещая о своём присутствии, а затем в столовую торжественно вплыл дворецким, за которым, низко опустив голову, шёл высокий мускулистый парень, одетый в какое-то рваньё. Смуглая кожа, повисшие грязными клочьями волосы, некогда имевшие светлый цвет, и нечеловеческие руки с когтями, пятнами и гербом гильдии «Тартарос».

Они успели…

Судя по виду, этериаса оторвали от работы. Вся его одежда была запятнана чем-то чёрным и склизким, вызывающим отвращение у оглядывающей его Люси. А исходящий от него «аромат» только усугублял незавидное положение девушки. Радовало одно — не только она «наслаждалась» нахождением демона в закрытом помещении.

— Так Вы согласны продать мне его? — слегка гнусавым голосом поинтересовалась заклинательница, стараясь дышать через раз.  
— А почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами мужчина, отчего Люси не сдержала облегчённого вздоха. — Марк, отведи Это в ванную для прислуги. Я уверен, что юной Госпоже придётся туго рядом с Этим.

Дворецкий поклонился и увёл подозрительно несопротивляющегося этериаса в ванную. Люси проводила их напряжённым взглядом. Слишком спокойное состояние демона наводило на некоторые мысли, которые она собиралась уточнить.

— Чем он у Вас занимался? — опустив подбородок на сложенные руки, она испытывающее взглянула на расслабленного мэра.

Тот не стал ничего скрывать, подробно выложив всё, что знал.

Демона он купил на одном из многочисленных аукционов, заплатив за него немалые деньги. Покупка вела себя агрессивно, пыталась сбежать из своего нового «дома» и даже убить хозяина. Вскоре Балошу это надоело и он, накачав сопротивляющегося этериаса особым наркотиком, отправил на стройку, где последний принялся за самую грязную работу — очистку забившейся канализации и уборке самого разного типа мусора. Теперь понятно, почему от этериаса так несло!

Однако больше всего заклинательницу возмутило то, что демон был чем-то вроде груши для битья. Балош придумал забавное развлечение: если кому-то резко приспичило отвести душу за дракой, то мэр за небольшую плату разрешал избивать несопротивляющегося демона. После таких процедур чужемирцу приходилось нелегко — избиение не ограничивалось кулаками, иногда в ход пускали и ножи, кирпичи, осколки стёкол и подобные вещи.

Под конец небольшого повествования Люси только убедилась в том, что в этом мире живут практически одни сумасшедшие люди, погрязшие в разнообразных извращениях и садизме. И каково пришлось этериасам, попавшим в руки таких людей?

Выписав радовавшемуся удачной сделкой мужчине чек с необходимой суммой, Люси молча выбралась из-за стола, после чего, даже не удосужившись поблагодарить мэра за обед, рванула на выход. Сейра бежала за ней, как никогда ощущая обуревавшие заклинательницу эмоции.

Она переживала за них. Испытывала настоящее сострадание к своим бывшим врагам. И это было странно…

Этериас, одетый в чужие поношенные вещи, ожидал их в экипаже. Он явно продолжал пребывать под действием наркотиков, раз имел такой отчуждённый и покорный вид.

Люси прикрыла глаза, не желая смотреть на такое зрелище, что непроизвольно вызывало на её глазах слёзы. Что бы не происходило раньше, однако она искренне сочувствовала этериасам, вынужденным терпеть над собой издевательства незнакомых людей. К тому же, в совершенно чужом для них мире. Не этого они заслужили. Боги выбрали неправильное для них наказание. Несправедливое…

Вот за такими мыслями заклинательница и задремала. Вырвал же её из тяжёлого сна удивлённый возглас Сейры и шевеление рядом с собой. С трудом открыв будто налившиеся свинцом веки она посмотрела вперёд и тут же столкнулась с ничего не понимающим взглядом сидящего напротив этериаса.

— Сейра? — он с изумлением посмотрел на свою подругу, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

Люси глубоко вздохнула, приводя мысли в порядок и постаралась как можно более дружелюбно улыбнуться.

— Здравствуй, Темпеста.

Четвёртый этериас найден. Сможет ли Люси заполучить и его поддержку?..

***

Мира устало приподняла голову, когда над Люси появился свет, а в следующий момент на постель мягко спланировала помятая бумажка. Четвёртая за последние дни. И дьяволица надеялась, что в них будет сказано о смерти очередного этериаса.

Как бы грубо это не звучало, однако Мире эти новости приносили облегчение. Всё же члены гильдии «Тартарос» чуть не разрушили её семью, а этого она им не могла простить. И будет странно, если дьяволица вдруг воспылает к ним дружескими чувствами.

Хотя… Всё может измениться…

Взглянув на бумагу, она на время забыла, как дышать. Её надежды не оправдались.

— Хэппи, где Грей? — обратилась она к летающему под потолком иксиду.

— Они с Эльзой и Венди сопровождают Юкино к принцессе, — отозвался кот, обеспокоенный таким странным вопросом девушки.

Внезапно дверь открылась и в помещение заглянули Нацу и Лисанна. Последняя с тревогой глядела на сестру, не решаясь перевести взгляд на лежащую на одной из больничных коек темноволосую девушку. С ней были связанны отнюдь не приятные воспоминания.

— Для вас есть задание.

Нацу принял протянутый Мирой клочок бумаги. Пробежав глазами по коротким предложениям, выведенным аккуратным почерком заклинательницы, он мрачно нахмурил брови. Как бы не хотелось идти за очередным этериасом, но подвергать жизнь лучшей подруги опасности он не желал.

Единственная надежда возлагалась на Юкино и принцессу, что объединёнными усилиями смогли бы вызвать почему-то не откликающегося на зов Локи, который мог разъяснить сложившуюся обстановку и успокоить магов, не знавших покоя от собственного бессилия.

Переглянувшись с Лисанной, испытывающей те же чувства, он решительно кивнул, глядя прямо в обеспокоенные глаза Миры.

— Мы отправляемся!

«Руины бывшей гильдии «Карита». В подвале за старым диваном.»

Скольких же этериасов они должны будут спасти в будущем? И как это связано с их подругой?..


End file.
